Behind The Scenes
by Grey'sandWine
Summary: Callie Torres is a Fan Favorite as Sara Ramirez on 'Surgeons' TV's hit Medical Drama. A mysterious new woman arrives and flips the actresses world upside down. AU Callie and Arizona story.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. All rights belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes...Im just a huge fan ( :

This is my first venture into fanfiction and if you guys enjoy ill will keep going just let me know ( :

Chapter one "Not How Today Was Supposed To Go…."

Callie's POV

Today was like any other day on set, or so I thought when I arrived on our studio lot to go into my trailer. 'Surgeons' was a wildly popular TV series that had been going strong for seven seasons now. I really loved this season's evolution of my Character Sara Ramirez, a badass Orthopedic Surgeon with a tumultuous love life. I joined the show in its second season and the rest is kind of history. My character quickly become a fan favorite, and in turn kind of made me TV's Golden girl. The fame was hard to get used to at first, but now I love meeting fans and hearing how much they love show. I turned the corner expecting to run into my trailer to get ready for our table read for next weeks episode, but instead was met with the bluest eyes I had ever seen.

I didn't even notice I had stopped, or that apparently this woman had said something to me and was waiting for my response. "Um, I'm sorry what did you say?" I asked while trying to pretend my phone was the cause of my distraction. Fail. The woman smiled and I swear everything around me faded out and all I could see were the cutest dimples in the world. Wait, what? Did I just say, Cutest dimples in the world? Okay one, that is way too cheesy for me to say, and two last time I checked I was a huge fan of penis. What the hell is up with me right now? "I was saying that it was amazing to be on this lot, let alone running into the one and only Calliope Torres." Okay, it's a known fact I hate the use of my full name. I even through a huge fit over them putting it on my trailer door, which makes me cringe every time I enter my trailer. Somehow, hearing this complete stranger say it though is making me rethink my issues with it. Not to mention in a weird way it kind of sounded….right…when she said it? "Well, this is where I spend 90 percent of my time so it's not too out of the ordinary." I give her a quick smile and extend my hand. "You know my name, what's yours? I'm not sure if I'm being friendly or flirty, but I'm making full sentences and that is a huge improvement. She grabs my hand and I instantly freeze, I'm so lost in just her touch I can't imagine how it would feel to ki….okay I am really losing it right now. "Arizona Robbins, and it was very nice to meet you and I'm sure ill be seeing you around." I didn't even realize I was still holding on to her hand when she gave it a small squeeze that brought me back to reality. I dropped her hand ,slightly blushing and she was gone. Wow, I have got to get my shit together.

I went into my trailer and tried to find things to busy myself until my meeting with Shonda the shows creator, but I could not focus at all. All I kept thinking about was her, which is crazy, but alone in my trailer I allowed my thoughts to drift. Did she say she would see me around? I wonder if she's on another show, maybe that's why she was on the lot? Maybe she wasn't an actor at all although she is way too pretty not to be in my opinion. Now I'm starting to feel like an idiot, maybe she was a well known actress and I should have known who she was. Great. In my defense I have no time for TV and if I do it's usually something stupid to decompress at the end of a long day. I realized I wasn't going to get anything accomplished sitting in here and my meeting was in 20 minutes. Leaving my trailer I see my best friend Mark's trailer door fly open he always has impeccable timing, good and bad. "Torres, where's the fire?" I smile, Mark Sloan is crass and overbearing not to mention straight out annoying at times, but he is my best friend and I love the lunatic. "I have a meeting with Shonda now but do you want to grab lunch after?" "Yeah, that sounds good I was gonna tell you about this hot new chick I saw running around here earlier I mean she was…" Mark stopped talking when he ran into the back of me after my abrupt stop. "What the hell are you staring at Torres?" "Shhh, come on." I pulled Mark over behind the closest trailer. I peeked around the corner and there she was the woman I had been thinking about all morning. She was talking and laughing with another actor on our show Teddy Altman. Im not sure why I felt jealous? I mean im not gay, Teddy is sooo not gay, and Arizona couldn't possibly be gay, or single, or interested in me. Shit I have got to stop doing that.

I completely forgot Mark was still waiting for me to answer when he jumped out into view and yelled at Teddy, I wanted to strangle him. "Teds, what ya up to?" Mark smiled his manwhorish smile at Arizona as he walked over. I immediately followed but tried to keep my eyes locked on my phone to avoid those beautiful blue eyes. If I started acting like a lovesick puppy Mark would know something was up with me, and I wasn't ready for his questioning ,especially when I don't even know what's up with me myself. "Hey guys, im just chatting with Arizona, but actually I have to get to set." Teddy told us all goodbye and took off to one of the soundstages. "So blondie this makes twice that I have had the pleasure of seeing you today, wanna make it three and go out to dinner with me tonight?" I just snort; Mark is always trying to get in someone's pants every hour of every day. This is the first time ive actually cared though. "Im surprised you get any takers with those horrible horrible lines, but I must admit, that ones better than your offer earlier. My answer is still no Mark, but thanks im supper flattered!" Arizona gave Mark a sweet dimpled smile and turned to leave. "Oh, and Calliope our meeting is now we should go." My head snapped up at Arizona's last statement and watched as she walked towards Shonda's office.

Our meeting? Why would we be meeting Shonda together? Everything was spinning in my head I had no clue what was going on and Marks snickering at the use of my full name was not helping. I snapped out of it and realized I had walked the small distance and was standing by Arizona at Shonda's door. Arizona knocked on the door, and out flew Cristina Yang, another actor on the show and good friend of mine. She had quirks to say the least, but you got used to it. I saw a wicked grin on her face and new something was up. "What Cristina?" "Nothin, just had an interesting talk with the boss lady." Cristina had the look she got when something bad happened to someone else but was great entertainment for her. "See ya later bitches." With that Yang was gone. "Well, that was rude I don't even know her for her to call me a bitch." Arizona looked cute when she was pouting, ok I can't even stop the cheesy thoughts anymore. "That's Yang talk; it's a term of endearment in her world." I chuckle as I hold the door open. "After you."


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing. All rights belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes.

Okay getting used to everything I think I have it down at least a little better than before…if not, be gentle I'll get there!

Chapter 2 "Going For It"

Callie's POV

Shonda's office was warm and inviting with bright pictures covering the walls, but you couldn't help but feel like you did something wrong anytime you got asked for a "meeting". Two empty chairs sat in front of Shonda's desk and she motioned for Arizona and I to sit down. I tried to read Shonda's expression but she is the queen of cool, its always pointless to try and get anything out of her until she is ready. "Have a seat please, and thank you for coming in on such short notice." I take the seat closest to the door, maybe subconsciously so I can make a quick escape if things turn ugly. I glance at Arizona and she seems to be nervous, which makes me nervous; she seemed fine 5 minutes ago. Shonda wastes no time as usual and jumps in. "I don't know if you already heard Callie but Arizona has been brought in to do a three episode arch with us, and we are very excited to have her." I didn't know, but I just nodded so she would continue, I still had no clue why I needed to be here. "Well I wanted her to come in because she is brilliant, but I had no clue where to put her. I started really looking at what characters have evolved the most, and who still had a big story to tell." I nodded and looked over to see that Arizona was obviously uncomfortable, playing with the hem of her navy shirt.

"I thought hard about this, talked with the writers, and even Arizona." Arizona finally looks over at me and I can see this is making her uneasy so I lend a small smile, but have no Idea why im trying to comfort her. For all I know, she could be set to kill Dr. Ramirez, crazier things have happened on this show. "And we decided that her character, Dr. Jessica Capshaw, the new Pediatric Surgeon would fit best in your characters story line." Realization started to hit me and Arizona was now fidgeting in her seat full on. Even in this intense moment I still couldn't help but think I would like to hold her hand or make some sort of contact with her to calm her down. My job could be at stake and im worried about this woman…woman…she is a woman, im still not sure what that means. Im pulled from my thoughts when Shonda starts talking again. "I really think a Gay and a Bisexual character will be a great way to tell another persons story, and help people at the same time." I just nodded again, seems to be my go to right now. I just wasn't sure how to respond right away. Would Arizona's character only be a fling for Sara, she did say 3 episode arch that doesn't bode well. Will Sara be considered Gay or Bisexual? A question id kind of like to ask myself right now. Will my fans be ok with this, and more importantly am I gonna have on call room time with Arizona? The last question made me excited and extremely nervous all at once.

"I can see you have a lot going on in your head right now Callie, and I wanted to bring you in with Arizona so we could talk through any fears this might bring." Shonda gave me a small smile and Arizona was nervously picking at her nails, I think she was scared for my response. Before I could even think about what I wanted to say the words just started flying out of my mouth per usual. "I think this is an adventure, yeah, Sara's badass and strong willed and loving, but she has been putting her faith in all the wrong people. Id be happy to do something no one saw coming, and something that may impact people for the better. I feel like Sara has evolved but she still has so much story left to tell, and im sure Arizona is amazing, so im excited." I gave Arizona a huge smile and she looked stunned, which matched the look on Shonda's face exactly.

"I did not think that was going to go down like that, thank the Lord that is another thing off my list. Okay, go. I have a million things to do and we will be seeing each other way too much in the next few months." Shonda laughed as she basically kicked us out of her office. I still have adrenaline from my spontaneous speech I didn't know I was going to give. I was feeling very proud of myself when I stopped walking altogether. Shit, I was going to be in 3 episodes with Arizona…3…I could barely think straight with her in the same room let alone during intimate scenes. At that moment Arizona turned and looked at me. "Im just, well, im just a little shocked." I had no clue what she was talking about. "Im sorry, what Arizona?" She looked like she was about to explode, then she took a breath and centered herself. "I just, I thought you would handle that differently. I didn't think you would be so open." I didn't think I would be either. "Yeah, I don't know, I just feel like it will be good for the character." She gave me a dimpled smile that literally took my breath away. "You are amazing Calliope, im excited to get to work with you." I couldn't help the grin I was sporting. "Im excited too Arizona."

Arizona's POV

I couldn't be more nervous if I tried. Why am I making this so hard on myself, why? She is just an actress Arizona, just a girl. That wasn't true though, she was Callie Torres, freakin Calliope Torres was her acting partner and it scared her to death. After a month of meetings with the writers and Shonda everything was ready, and it was filming day for Callie and herself. "I don't know if im ready, I think I need a little more time." My hands were shaking, that never happened to me. "You are fine Arizona, you're a kick ass pretend surgeon, now act like one!" She had known Teddy for years working on small projects here and there, she always loved the way the tough but sweet blonde could knock sense into her. "Ok Teddy your right, thank you." "Of course im right." Teddy yelled as she walked out of my trailer. There was a sudden knock at the door and I yelled come in without thinking. "Hey Arizona." I couldn't help but stare at the magical beauty that is Calliope Torres. No matter how many hours we spent rehearsing or were just around each other I couldn't help but stare.

"Arizona, you ok?" I seem to always get consumed with thoughts of her, while im directly in front of her….awesome. "Yeah, im just a little anxious for today. Im excited we are going to get to meet, well I mean our characters will meet….at ….the hospital." Okay im an actress how can I be this bad at conversation? Callie just grinned and then a look of uncertainty flashed in her gorgeous deep brown eyes, but only for a second. "That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about, the writers kind of switched everything up at the last minute, literally." I wasn't sure what she meant. "Like, we aren't shooting a scene today? I was a little disappointed but I could live with it. "No, they are just changing up our intiatial meeting." Now I was relieved I could handle that, the writers had thrown tons of ideas about how our characters would meet initially anyway. "Okay, so what is the scenario they went with?" Callie's eyes darted away from mine to the floor. "Um, they, they wanna go with the bathroom kiss scene." Im not sure what my expression was but internally panic was on the rise.

*Okay, finished this up tonight. I will try and update as fast as possible. If ya like it let me know and ill keep it coming. I think the way this story unfolds will be fun and different than a lot of others. I have some good ideas…well that's what I tell myself at least. ( : Thanks for the reviews and comments I appreciate them!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anything. All rights belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes I am just a fan ( :

Behind the Scenes

Chapter 3 "Is That It?"

Arizona's POV

Love scenes are awkward bottom line. No matter if there are tons of people on set or just the director and a few extras. It's uncomfortable and weird, and you always wonder if your breath is ok. I have never been able to get out of my head in an intimate scene, well until my scene with Calliope. I have only had a few scenes with her after our very talked about bathroom kiss. I mean not only the fans but people on set cant stop talking about what a shock it was, and also how hot Mark Sloan keeps saying it is. Im glad we are getting positive feedback from most, although I never really thought we wouldn't. Times have changed and yes there are still people who cant get over themselves, but the fans of 'Surgeons' have pretty much dealt with everything so this doesn't seem to be a huge deal.

Today we are shooting a scene with one of my new favorite people on set, Alex Karev. He comes off as an ass but we really hit it off in a weird way. I wasn't expecting to see Callie on set today, but there she came strutting through the doors of the soundstage. She is stunning, I mean I have seen my fair share of actresses but this woman gets better everyday. It's a little bit intimidating. Im still not sure why im so nervous around her sometimes, we have gotten a lot more comfortable with each other recently. I guess a dirty bathroom kissing scene makes you a little more comfortable with someone. "Dude, stop drooling we are about to start." I snap out of my Callie haze and see Karev with his trademark smirk. "Shut up, I was not drooling." "I don't care, I agree with Sloan, it's hot, and she drools over you too." My face immediately turns red, Callie Torres is not into ladies, and if she were which she's not, she is not into me. "We work together that is it, Karev, stop being a perv." "Whatever, lie to yourself I don't care."

Callie gives me that amazing smile and a small wave as she sits in the back of the room. I suddenly feel nervous, Callie has this spell on me and whenever she is around I can't think straight. The director is ready and we dive into the scene. After what feels like forever we finally are done and im proud I only messed up the medical jargon a couple times. You really do get used to saying the medical terms or you tape your lines on all the props like Karev. I look around but Callie must have left after the 100th take. Im done for the night and I think about my first scene with Callie as I walk to my trailer.

Flashback:

_Nervous is not the word, I had no time to prepare for this. Callie just told me minutes ago that our first scene is going to be a kissing scene. I have no clue what to do, I mean my personal life is my business, but its not like it's a secret Im gay and I would never want it to be. I just don't know if that will make a difference to Callie or not, and I know its probably crazy to be worried about this, when I have to go out and kiss the sexiest woman ive ever seen in my life. Great, now im rambling in my head and annoying myself. Callie was already on set when I arrived and she looked amazing as always. We were using the stage used for Joe's bar, it's a little weird actually getting to be here after watching for so many years at home. I am excited to finally get to work with Calliope but for some reason this kiss has me so stressed out. I think if I just block out that it's the amazingly hot hot hot Callie Torres and just (for lack of a better phrase) Kiss the girl, everything will be fine. _

_I do a few shots at the bar, basically drinking water meant to be vodka and smiling, then its time for the kiss. I go through my lines in my head I have them down, that is not the issue. The director yells action and my body goes on autopilot, I say the right words I do everything right and then the kiss happens. Ok, a kiss happens but sparks do night fly, I don't see fireworks, this isn't the best time of my life. I would have been elated that this was nothing special before because then I would have been able to work and not been a nervous wreck everyday, but for some reason I was just disappointed now. I'll admit I was so caught up in delivering my lines and making sure my angle was right I barely paid attention to, barely kissing Calliope, but the way my stomach flips when I even hear her name cant be for nothing can it?_

_The director called cut and came over to us. I stepped back and smiled at Callie who looked a little confused maybe she expected it to be better as well? No, im really reaching here. "Alright, ladies that was great, everything went well, but maybe we could make the kiss a little less of a peck. I don't mean go crazy' but maybe make it just a little more meaningful, im gonna skip the dialogue we can just add this later if it's what were looking for." I got back into my spot and when the director yelled action I finally looked into Calliope's eyes….I hadn't before I had been in my head like I always am, wondering if I was saying my lines the way I should, and if I was at a good angle for the camera. _

_This time was different, I looked in her eyes and the world stopped, gravity pulled me to her and I had The kiss. Im talking about the kiss you have when you know this is the only person you want to be kissing for the rest of your life. It wasn't drawn out or too much, it was simple and perfect. Her full lips were so soft, yet firm at the same time, she smelled like, well what I assume heaven smells like, I knew I was a goner in that moment. I felt her let out a small breath on my lips and it made every hair on my body stand up. I didn't even realize the director had yelled cut and was beside us, telling us that's exactly what we needed and we could leave._

_I don't think Callie really got it either, because she just stood there staring at me, her eyes flashed a shade darker which immediately made me think very bad bad thoughts. I walked to my trailer silently beside her, not knowing exactly what to say. I was pulled from my thoughts when she told me goodnight, I just watched her go in her trailer. I wasn't sure if it was just me or if that was something that never happens, except on TV. All I knew was that Calliope was the only thing on my mind and I had no idea what was on hers._

Callie's POV

Today is my day off and I intend on making good use of it, by doing absolutely nothing. I work long hours and when I get a chance to just lounge around the house I take full advantage. Im actually watching TV and flipping through channels laughing at the absurd things that really make it on the air, when I stop on a rerun of 'Surgeons'. It just happens to be the episode my character meets Arizona's for the first time. I was so nervous when I found out our first scene was going to be a kissing scene. At first, I was confused because of how excited I was, but then I just started only being nervous. Arizona was beautiful and sweet and so talented. I may have gone back and looked at everything she had ever been in after meeting her. It's not stalkerish it was….research. Anyways, I was totally freaked out about kissing her and then the director yelled action we kissed and it was fine. I mean I felt a little disappointed because I had hyped it up in my head so much but it was just alright. Then the director gave us a different approach, and I saw a flip switch in Arizona. Im not sure if it was only me that felt it but that was the best kiss, hell the best feeling of my life.

Her soft pink lips felt amazing but it also felt like the energy coursing through both of us was almost too much to take. I couldn't breathe and we had barely even kissed. Im sure she felt the same, im not sure how I knew but I did. We walked back to our trailers together and I couldn't even begin to put into a sentence what I was feeling. I didn't know what this meant for me and I didn't care. I knew kisses like that, feelings like that, don't happen often. I wanted to stop and throw her against my trailer and kiss her like she had never been kissed before but I also knew I could easily be the only one feeling this way and cause my self serious embarrassment. I've only worked with her a couple times since and I was really anxious to see if we would have anymore kissing scenes, I almost felt like I needed to do it again to see if it was maybe just a fluke.

I went to refill my wine glass when there was a knock at my door. I opened my door to the best sight a person could ask for. Arizona was standing on my door step with a bottle of wine and a smile. "I was gonna call first, but I just decided what the heck, ill show up and take my chances. I think I was right….by going with the element of surprise?" She looked at me sheepishly like she thought she may have come at a bad time, it was adorable. "You were right, and id let anyone in with a bottle of wine that expensive." I gave her a smirk and led her into the living room, I was so happy she was here but I was also really taken back. Tonight could be very interesting.

A/N: Yep, things are going to start getting very interesting indeed. I will try and get an update in tomorrow, thought id throw this last one out for tonight to see if this story should keep going.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own anything. All rights belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes I am just a fan ( :

*Thanks everyone for reading! Ok things are gonna start developing a little more, so much to get to. Ill try and keep the updates frequent I aim to spoil ( ;

Behind the Scenes

Chapter 4 "Now You Know"

Callie's POV

Arizona looked amazing she was wearing a dark grey sweater with dark skinny jeans, knee high boots and that killer smile. I wasn't exactly sure why she had decided to drop by, but I wasn't complaining either. I sat down her wine glass and joined her on the couch. I hadn't noticed I had left the TV paused on our infamous episode. I tried to cut the TV off nonchalantly hoping she hadn't caught on to what I was doing. "We make a cute couple don't we?" I wasn't sure where that had came from and I know the look on my face suggested I was more than a little confused. Arizona just laughed and then nodded towards the TV, where in all my coolness I had hit play instead of pause and we were currently kissing in the bathroom at Joe's. "Uh, I was just flipping through channels; I usually don't watch myself on screen." I tried as hard as I possibly could to not blush but was extremely unsuccessful. Arizona gave me a playful smile and placed her hand on my knee making my heart race pick up in a way it never had. "Its ok Calliope I was just kidding around, but seriously you should watch the show I hear the new Peds surgeon is amazing." I laughed along with her. "I would agree with you on that."

"Probably a good idea that they made her a series regular then huh?" I choked a little on my wine in the most non sexy way imaginable. Did I just hear her right? The smile on her face told me I was right, full on dimples. "I just found out a little bit ago, Shonda called me, I haven't told anyone yet. I was so excited I just decided to take my chances and see if you were home, and you were." Arizona was practically beaming and I knew my smile was taking over my whole face. "Arizona! That is amazing im so happy for you. I guess we will be spending a lot more time together." I meant working, a lot more time working together, or did I? "Yep seems like you're stuck with me for a while." I did not mind one bit being stuck with her, forever. Ok feelings like this are out in full force anytime im around this woman I can't deny it anymore, at least not to myself. I have no idea what this means to me so im going to do what I always do when im completely lost. I excused myself, saying I was going to the restroom and I immediately ran in my room and shut the door.

"Torres! What's up? Wanna get drunk, we are off tomorrow, let's get some drinks." Mark never just says hi. "Mark, I don't have a lot of time but I need advice. I know this may be shocking but I like someone, a lot, I think, I don't know, all I know is I think about this person more than I would a friend. Actually I think about this person more than ive ever thought about anyone which is scary because I have no idea if this person is even into me, let alone into…" Mark completely cut me off mid ramble which sometimes, I know its needed, but it doesn't change the fact that's still very annoying. "Torres you gotta see this, turn on Entertainment Buzz …" "Mark, im in the middle of telling you something important and you are worried about a gossip TV show?" I mean, really I listen to all of his 'woe is me' crap when Lexie stops giving him the time of day, the least he could do is pretend to care. I turned on the show he was talking about and I almost dropped the phone. "Ha! That's why, I knew it! See Torres my charms have not gone down the drain, she wasn't into me because I have a…." Mark suddenly stopped talking. "Oh, Ohhh, Torres you have the hots for Blondie!" Realization hit Mark in that moment, but I just kept reading the words on the screen under a big picture of Arizona over and over. **"New Doc on the block over at 'Surgeons' has just been announced as a new series regular. Looks like a good addition to the show and also may break new ground with the shows first openly Gay actress. You go Arizona Robbins, we'll be watching!" **"Mark, I gotta go." I didn't even give him a chance to answer before I hung up. My mind was racing. I was feeling so many emotions at once, I was excited and nervous, but also a little hurt maybe? I mean, why couldn't Arizona say something, although I guess I never introduced myself as the 'straight Callie Torres', which now is under serious debate anyways. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath maybe I should just go talk to her, or maybe I can just let her bring it up in her own way, she doesn't even know about this yet.

Arizona's POV

Callie was taking a while and I almost wanted to check on her, but in all honesty this house is huge ,and I didn't want her to think I was snooping if I took a wrong turn. I thought it was cute Callie was watching 'our' episode even if she did say it was just a coincidence. I flipped through the channels and immediately stopped when I saw my face staring back at me. Oh my God. I knew when I told Shonda yes they would announce my signing with the show through the network; I just did not expect it to be so soon. I also didn't know id now be the poster girl for gay actresses, not that I minded, but this is probably going to shock….."Calliope" I barely spoke her name but she heard me. I don't even know when she entered the room, but the look on her face was all I needed. She knew. One part of me didn't expect it to be a huge shock, I mean we are playing a gay couple on TV, but her gaze was making me a little uneasy. I did understand that we would have intimate romantic scenes and I didn't want her to be uncomfortable. Id be lying though if I said it was all professional.

I didn't know how to approach this exactly, and Callie hadn't moved an inch. Sometimes I could see every emotion this woman possessed, etched on her beautiful face, and other times I had no clue what was going on in her head. This time unfortunately I had no damn clue. The Latina looked at me with uncertainty at first but as I moved closer her expression changed to what appeared to be sadness. "Calliope, I…" She finally spoke with no inflection in her voice at all. Yikes. "Is it true Arizona?" I just nodded. I didn't tell her, but I did not hide it from her, and honestly if she has a problem with me th..…I was cut off in my internal battle by the most unexpected, passionate kiss of my life. Callie's strong hands were on both sides of my face, and our lips fit together perfectly. She ran her tongue across my bottom lip and I could taste the remnants of her wine from earlier. It took me a second to fully respond but when I did things started to move way faster than I had expected.

Callie moved us backward until my back hit a wall. I couldn't help but let out a moan I wasn't even sure I had let escape until Callie pulled back and stared at me with the darkest eyes I had ever seen. "Mmmm, you are so hot, Arizona." My breathing was becoming severely unsteady, my chest was heaving uncontrollably. I let my hands run down Callie's back and stopped right above her ass. Self control is not usually a problem for me, but judging by my soaking core and completely hormone driven brain, I didn't have much left to cling to. "Calliope.." She moved from my lips to my neck and I knew I only had seconds to slow this down.

I surprised her by flipping us around so that I now had her pressed tightly against the wall. I thought me being in control would help slow us down but it just turned Callie on more, which in turn made me want to devour her in every way possible. "Calliope, we have to slow down. We need…Oh God." Callie slipped her leg in between mine and had just pushed her thigh into my center. "We need to talk." I tried to get out words in between kisses. I was the one trying to slow down, but I couldn't keep my lips off of her. "No talking, this, this is so much better than talking." Callie had a point and who am I to argue with a beautiful woman? Somehow I regained enough control to pull back enough still placing light kisses on her swollen full lips. "Im going to go stand over there, we need a little space to talk." The pout she was giving me made me want to say screw it, and then go screw her, but I liked her, really really liked her and I needed to know what all this meant.

When we finally had enough distance between us I was able to think a little clearer. "So, Im gay." I didn't mean for it to come out that way, I was still dizzy from all the hot, hot kissing. Callie looked at me for a second and then through her head back in the most glorious laugh ever, ugh this woman was perfect. "Ya don't say?" Callie laughed harder this time and I couldn't help but laugh too. Im not sure how everything flipped around so much in the past few hours, but I certainly was excited and nervous to see where this all was headed.

A/N: I will try and get the next chapter up ASAP. Things are moving along now, im excited for more to unfold! Yay!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own anything. All Rights belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes I am just a fan ( :

Behind The Scenes

Chapter 5 "Did I just say that?"

Callie's POV

It has been a week since I kissed Arizona at my house, and im pretty sure im becoming a crazy lady. Im sure it surprised her just as much as it surprised the hell out of me. I still don't know what came over me, but the look in her eyes set something off. She looked almost scared that I would take the news negatively; I felt the urge to console her. Even more than that, I felt the need to show her how I was feeling. I didn't expect to kiss her it just happened, and im so glad it did. I had never been so turned on in my entire life, that kiss was pure lust on both parts. I'm glad she had the clear head and was able to stop, because I had no intentions on slowing down at all. Nope, my intentions were far from honorable. Ive never been with a woman, so im not sure I would know what to do, but that night I would have tried until I got it right.

We cooled off and talked about everything, some of our past relationships, and we agreed to take things slow. I liked that we were going to keep things just between us until we figured out exactly if there was an us. I haven't gotten to work much with Arizona alone, we have a lot of scenes together but they have pretty much all been with other members of the cast. Nobody on set has even mentioned that Arizona seems to be the hot topic on every TV show, and in every magazine. It completely surprised me it hadn't come up at all, especially the way this set fed off gossip. Today I shot all of my scenes early and Arizona was filming now. She had sent me a text earlier saying after her scenes she would drop by my trailer.

I was getting anxious because I really wanted to ask her what she thought was between us. I know we said we would take things slow, and im really okay with that, but I need to know if she is interested in any other women. Even the mere thought pissed me off, but this is new and she may not be ready for more than a fling. She had briefly told me about her last relationship, and how it had just not worked out. We didn't really go into much detail about our past failed attempts at love, there didn't seem to be much need to dwell on those things with Arizona. She made me happy, and annoyingly mushy, I just cant help it around her.

A knock on my trailer door sent the butterflies in my stomach into a frenzy. "Come in." The door flew open and the undeniable booming voice of Mark Sloan rang throughout the trailer. "Torres. Drinks. Tonight. No. Excuses." "Mark! Im expecting someone, and I cant tonight." I probably could but I didn't feel comfortable making plans until I talked to Arizona. Mark gave me his up to no good smile. "Oh, okay Cal. I guess if you don't wanna go out for drinks to celebrate Blondie becoming a series regular, than fine." I had just noticed Arizona standing behind Mark. "One Mark, I said I would have one drink with you guys." Arizona's musical voice became clearer as she walked into my trailer and gave me one of those adorable smiles of hers. "And if you don't want to come Calliope, that is perfectly fine." Hell yes im coming! "No, im coming, ill be there."

Mark walked out of the trailer but not before he yelled back in at me. "Glad you had a change of heart Calliope." Ugh. Mark was an ass, but he had been a good friend and not said a word about me and Arizona. Now with just me and her alone all I could was smile. "Hi." "Hi, Calliope." Arizona walked slowly over and put her arms around my waist. "I've missed you." I missed her too, we really haven't gotten any alone time with our crazy conflicting schedules, although Shonda did say at the last table read things would be getting pretty serious for our characters soon.

"How was shooting today?" I was interested in her day but I was also putting off the talk I knew we had to have. "It was good, long but good." She sat down on the couch and patted the spot next to her. "Is everything okay?" I must be extremely easy to read and I thought I was doing so well. "Yeah, I guess, I just need to ask you something." Seriously? I just spat off the worst line ever because I am an idiot around this woman. Arizona instantly tensed up, as she should. "What is it?" "Do you want to date other girls? Women. Do you want to date other women?"

I am officially word vomit victim of the year. Arizona looked at me like she was very carefully choosing her words. "Callie.." Great. She so wants other women, I don't blame her. She is amazing and funny and smart. "Calliope, please listen to me. If you want to go out and see what its like with other women, I understand. Im not new at this I know what I want, and I understand all of this is exciting and new for you but I…" I cant believe I had screwed this up so badly this is not at all how I wanted this talk to go. I had to cut her off before she said anything else. "Be my girlfriend."

"Callie you were just giving me the speech…" "No, I wasn't I was messing up a speech I thought i had down. I know its crazy, and we haven't even told anyone about us, well besides Mark, but I want you to be my girlfriend." I was nervous as hell when I jumped in and cut her off, but by the end I was smiling like a goofy teenager. Arizona looked extremely relieved and then she was on me. My hands tangled in her hair and our lips crashed together, I was really gonna have to go back to the "never slept with a woman" thing at some point, because the way these kisses are going im not sure that will refer to me for much longer. We broke apart to catch our breath. "So, yes?" "Of course Calliope, i would love nothing more than to be your girlfriend." We smiled at each other and then i instantly found her lips again. I deepened the kiss and started pulling her down so she was fully flush against me. I immediately felt the wetness start to collect in my panties. This woman did things to my body so fast i couldn't wrap my head around it i just needed more. I swiped my tongue across her bottom lip slightly nipping at it until she allowed me entrance. Our tongues dueled against each other and she started intensely sucking on my tongue, that made my body respond by bucking my hips up looking for contact. My mind was thinking about so many things i wanted to do to her. Her breast pressed against my own were driving me insane even though we were fully clothed.

I was just about to start something, i knew was too soon in the back of my mind, when there was a knock at my door. "Callie, we are meeting at that new bar downtown "Franks" at 9. Tell McPerky, I said she is an honorary twisted sister tonight, and we only do Tequila." Cristina had been the one to initiate me when I first joined the cast, and I wasn't the same for a week. I realized we were going to have to leave soon if we wanted to meet everyone.I helped Arizona to her feet and i adjusted my clothes. I was completely out of breath and ridiculously horny. After a few minutes we were finally breathing normally and were ready to go back onto the lot. I looked at Arizona was I completely out of mind for blurting out "be my girlfriend" after only knowing her for a little over a month? Sure, but looking at her I couldn't help but not care. Arizona is my girlfriend and none of the rest of it matters.

A/N: Okay a little bit of a segue to get us into the next chapter. Tequila. Twisted Sisters. Yeah it should be a fun night for our girls!


	6. Chapter 6 Part One

I do not own anything. All rights belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes im just a fan ( :

*Alright, I appreciate everyone taking the time to check this story out, your awesome! ( ;

Behind The Scenes

Chapter 6 "Party Like a TV Star?" Part One.

Arizona's POV

Im running late. Great way to start off a night intended on celebrating, well…me. I didn't think id be interested in going out with the cast. They tend to have a reputation on set, and it seems Callie has experienced this side of things more than id like to think about. The thought of my girlfriend getting wasted with a bunch of overly attractive people makes me want to hit a wall, no a person, actually whatever's close by. I smile to myself as I walk into the front door of "Franks", my girlfriend. I have only had a short amount of time to get used to that term and now im going to have to hide it from everyone. I know we agreed to not tell anyone for a while, but I cant help wanting to tell anyone who will listen that im dating Calliope Torres. I know its fast, but ive always been intent on doing what's appropriate, and not rushing into anything too soon. The crazy thing is, with Callie it's extremely too soon, but feels so completely right id do it all over again in a heartbeat.

When I enter "Franks" im greeted with a lot of yelling and cheering from the only group in the entire place. "Nice Blondie, you look hot." Mark was the first to approach me. "Mark, I know im new, but ill drop you." I laughed as everyone lifted their glasses and took a drink. "That's right McPerky let him know how it is, now get over here and get a drink." Cristina drug me to the bar and ordered me two Tequila shots, I was in for a long night, and an even rougher morning.

The bar was filled with my cast members, but there were no other people at all which seemed weird, I also hadn't spotted Callie yet. I was trying to not seem too obvious but I was starting to worry something was wrong. "Don't worry, she's almost here." Mark leaned in and gave me a quick smile. Im glad someone knows about us because that just helped my nerves a lot. "So why are we the only people in the bar?" I was still thrown off. "Because normal people get bat shit crazy over us." Cristina flat out said, like it should have been obvious. "That, and some of us don't like pictures of ourselves, wasted all over the news the next day." Meredith Grey had walked up to do another round of shots with us. I liked Meredith, we had a few scenes together recently and I thought she was very nice.

I have only been here about 45 minutes and Im already drunk. The rest of the cast are making their way in and Cristina has invented a game that involves a shot anytime we call someone by their first name. I am failing miserably because I can't keep up with all the nicknames. I am trying to keep track of everyone I have met so far, Owen is Cristina's boyfriend and he seems great. I knew Derek Shepherd, we had done a few small projects together before. I didn't know he was married to Meredith now, I guess I don't keep up with the latest celebrity news. Lexie was Meredith's younger sister, and the object of a lot of stolen glances from Mark Sloan. Teddy had just walked in and was forced to down almost a tray of shots, poor thing. Looking around the room I saw Alex talking to April Jackson I had just met her this week, and there was a very handsome man I assumed to be Jackson Avery, I hadn't had any scenes with him at all yet. April seemed to have a lot of enthusiasm…a lot, but I had a good time on set with her.

I turned to see everyone raising their glasses and taking shots, at this point I wasn't even concerned with who it was I just took my shot from Cristina and downed it. "Its about time she got here, she knows we don't start the real party until everyone gets here, always has to make an entrance." Cristina put her shot glass down and got a very wicked smile. "Time to party bitch." With that she ran over and was leaning over the bar. What the hell is going on? I turned and looked to see who Cristina had been talking about.

Its like everyone in the place just faded away the only thing I see, the only thing I want to see is her. This is what is going to kill me, its official. Calliope Torres will be the death of me. The raven haired beauty looked like she walked straight off of a magazine. She was perfection. Her long wavy black hair fell over her beautiful tan shoulders. Her dress fit her so perfectly I could see every detail of her body without having to imagine at all. The deep plunging neckline showcased her perfect breasts and made my mouth go dry ,but somewhere else seemed to be extremely wet. Her eyes were dark and smoky and her lips were a deep red that did things to me I needed to stop thinking about before I took her and left my own party.

A slight cough pulled me from my trance and I saw Mark looking expectantly at me. "I was staring huh?" I knew I was but who could blame me? "You were staring and drooling, but I get it." Mark shot a quick glance Lexie's way, not quick enough for me to not catch it though. "Torres, come here!" Mark yelled at Callie over the now blaring music Cristina had turned on and was dancing like a crazy person to with Meredith on the dance floor. They were hilarious together; I guess their friendship isn't really as strange as I first thought.

Callie touched my arm and I felt my heart rate speed up immediately. "Hey Arizona, you look amazing." She gave me a wink I don't think anyone else would have been able to notice but me. "Callio-….Callie, you look like you should be on the red carpet right now, not at my little party." I gave her a wink back im not sure mine was a subtle though. "I don't know who you are trying to impress, we all see you everyday, I said 9!" I didn't even see Cristina leave the dance floor and pop up beside us. "I know, I know, I had something come up last minute." Callie looked at the floor briefly, avoiding my questioning gaze. "Well, im sure you did miss Hollywood, but now its time to drink." Cristina ran to the bar to get more drinks im sure.

"So Arizona, how has it been the first few episodes?" Derek joined the group and handed me a drink. These people sure could throw em back. "It's been amazing im having the time of my life!" I really did mean that I loved working with these people, maybe a certain drop dead gorgeous Latina more than others though. "Good, im glad to hear that." "Do you think your ready for all the women throwing themselves at you, our fans are hardcore." Cristina must not have a filter at all. "Cristina! You can't ask things like that." April was clearly drunk and her trying to defend me was cute. "Its ok April, I don't think women will be throwing themselves at me Cristina, but thanks for adding to my ego." I gave a big grin that usually puts everyone at ease. "Oh I don't know you'll be surprised what 'fans' will throw at you when they find a character they like." Callie gave me a devilish smirk and I almost forgot we were keeping things quiet. The urge to put my hands all over her body was almost turning painful.

Everyone had been drinking for what felt like days and it had turned into someone just yelling out a random question and people drinking if it applied to them, if they were paying attention. "Okay, Okay I got one. Drink if you can dance better than Callie." Cristina was completely trashed and barely got her question out before falling off of her bar stool. Owen didn't even blink he just picked her up and sat her right back down. I couldn't help but giggle and take a sip of my drink without realizing what I was doing. "Ohhh, a challenge, I think Arizona…yeah, Arizona….thinks she can dance better than…you…Cal…Callie." Teddy was so done for she had to keep squinting to she who she was even referring to. "Uh, no, no I was just taking a drink." I tried to use my dimples to get me out of it, but Callie had a dangerous sparkle in her eye, and before I knew it she was dragging me to the dance floor. What have I gotten myself into?

A/N: Okay I know I know…I will get Part Two posted soon.


	7. Chapter 6 Part Two

I do not own anything. All Rights belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes Im just a fan ( :

Behind The Scenes

Chapter 6 "Party Like A TV Star?" Part Two

Callie's POV

"Callie, seriously I wasn't thinking, I just took a sip. Arizona was obviously afraid I was going to put her on the spot, but I just wanted to have a little fun with her. Everyone knew I loved dancing it was just part of who I was, but Arizona didn't know that part of me yet. I took her to the middle of the dance floor, a good medium paced song started to play and I let go of her hands. I started to move my body in time with the song. I never took my eyes off of Arizona as I swayed back and forth in front of her. I could tell Arizona wasn't exactly sure what to do. I moved closer to her without stopping any movements so she could hear me, without anyone else being able to. "Just dance…Feel the music….Watch me…Just dance." I moved a few steps back and I was wonderfully surprised when Arizona started to move her hips to the beat of the song. She was amazing and so hot; it looks like someone was holding out on me.

A couple of songs later everyone had pretty much joined us on the dance floor. I only noticed other people when someone brushed against me. I was too busy watching every move Arizona made. It was a good thing everyone else was highly intoxicated because my eyes had been undressing her the whole time. Just as I started to move closer to Arizona, Jackson Avery grabbed her arm and twirled her around. Arizona let out a giggle that made her even more adorable. I knew Avery was just having fun, and he was really a very nice guy, but in that moment I could take him out.

"Calm down Torres, he's a nice kid, he won't try to feel her up." Mark grabbed my hand and spun me around to dance with him. "I know, I don't care Mark." "Right, well you're shooting death rays at the poor guy with your eyes." Mark wasn't convinced. "This is just a little harder than I thought it would be, but I can handle it." I was still closely watching Avery's hands, he better not move them down an inch.

"Alright, what took you so long to get here?" I raised a questioning eyebrow at my best friend, he never let anything go. "It was nothing; I just had a phone call to take care of." I sucked at lying. "Spill Cal." "Ugh, fine it was Addy." I knew what Mark was going to say about this, just like he has every time this situation comes up. "You know what I think, but this is still your decision. Just remember this business is a roller-coaster ride and right now your on…." I know this speech by heart now so I finish it for him. "On top, and doing this interview could let people know the real me, I know Mark." "So you're still not going to do the interview with Addison?" Mark always wants what's best for me, but his "best" and my "best" are not always the same. "No, I don't think im ready yet.

I know im playing with fire, but I cant be here another minute without having Arizona in my arms. I move closer to her and she easily moves away from Avery, who just goes to dance with April. I am only inches apart from her while our hips move together to a slower paced song than before. "I really wish I could dance with you the way I want to." Arizona leaned in a little closer so no one could hear her. "Im not sure you could handle me Calliope." She gave me a sultry smile and backed away again. That was enough to almost make me break my resolve and take her right there in front of everyone. "I'm going to the bathroom." I start to walk away, after a few steps I turn and raise an eyebrow at Arizona, then make my way to the bathroom.

Arizona's POV

I tried to not break out in a full on sprint after Callie. Tonight had been pure torture, not to mention I was sure the Tequila mixed with how unbelievably sexy Callie looked, had my horniness in complete overdrive. I saw her turn the corner, I waited a second and then followed. I felt a warm hand grab me and pull me into the bathroom as I rounded the corner. "I couldn't wait another second to be alone with you." Callie's eyes were black with desire; nobody had ever looked at me with this much want before. It was so incredibly sexy.

"Mmmm, this has been the hardest night ever." I close the gap between us and push Callie into the sink behind her. I cant help the attack I start on her lips. They have been taunting me all night. I take her bottom lip between my teeth and bite down a little harder than I normally would. Callie lets out a moan that sets me on fire. She runs her tongue along my top lip. I immediately open my mouth to grant her full admission. We are engaged in a super hot battle for tongue dominance.

My hands are gripping the material of her dress at her waist, I start to move upwards without breaking the kiss. Callie's hands move from my waist to my ass and she pulls me into her hard. "God, you feel amazing." Callie's breath is tickling my lips as we part so I can start my assault on her awaiting neck. My right hand grabs her neck while my left palms her perfect breast. I can feel her hardened nipple through her dress and I know I could go over the edge without her even touching me. I slide my hand under the fabric of her dress to cup her full breast, at the same time she slides my own dress up to grab my bare ass with both hands. I slowly reach in between us and start to reveal incredibly sexy lace panties, when the bathroom stall door flies open but then slams shut again.

We quickly break apart from each other and fix our dresses. I look at Callie and her breathing is calming but her face is completely flushed. I walk over to the stall door and pull it open. I can't help but laugh at the sight before me. Teddy is curled up with the toilet looking up at me. "I need….I need…up..yeah, that is what I need Arizona, can you get me up?"

Callie came over and grabbed one side of Teddy as we tried to keep her steady. "Teds how long have you been in here, are you okay?" It's really hard to not laugh at this right now. "Im drunk off my ass, so no, im not okay, well im kinda okay, tomorrow I will soooo not be okay." Teddy was walking as best she could with our help. As we began to leave the bathroom Teddy looked over in the general direction of Callie, her perception was off a little bit. "I will wait until tomorrow to ask when you got into the ladies Cal, im happy for you two, I think, unless your just drunk experimenting, then, no, because Arizona is my friend and, and, and, she's lookin for love, not bathroom sex. Even if it woulda been hot bathroom sex….." Teddy continued to ramble unintelligible things as we carried her out.

After getting Teddy safely in the cab with the last group of our friends I turn to see where Callie had gone. I see that she is on the phone in the alley beside "Franks" I decide to sneak up behind her. The closer I get to Callie the more I start to pay attention to what she's actually saying on the phone. "Addison I have thought it over and I think now im finally ready. I know, I know I haven't been sure about this but I trust you and it feels right. Okay, I love you ill see you soon." Callie hung up the phone and I stayed rooted to the spot I had stopped a few feet behind her. She turned around and I know my face was showing everything I was feeling. I didn't want to over react, but hell she is my girlfriend now and telling some woman on the phone she loves her and that she was ready now is not okay with me. I mean did she just use me to test out if she could be ready for this Addison?

I didn't even realize Callie had grabbed my hand. "Stop it." Callie looked directly into my eyes. God, she is a beautiful heartbreaker. "Stop what Callie?" "Stop thinking crazy things I can see your brain going into overdrive. That was Addison Montgomery, my closest friend other than Mark." I was stunned. "Your best friend is Addison Montgomery? Like the number one Talk show host known for her amazing celebrity one on one interviews, where she basically gets them to detail every aspect of their life?" Okay I might be an actress but Addison Montgomery was my Oprah. Her show 'Private Session' was known for her exclusive interviews. Callie chuckled. "Yeah, she's been trying to get me to come on since I started getting recognition a few years ago, but I wasn't really ready to let the world in yet. Now, I kinda think its time."

My girlfriend was damn hot. "Arizona." I still couldn't believe this, I know I was barely listening to her but then she got my attention. "Arizona, come home with me." The look in Callie's eyes meant business, I knew what that look meant. "I want to, I really do but…." "But what Arizona?" Callie inched in and licked a trail from my jaw down to the base of my neck. "Uhh, I don't trust myself alone with you, at your house, where there's a bed." Callie pulled me towards the street where she flagged down a cab, she held the door open. "Good, you shouldn't."

A/N: Alright got a few things out of the way in this chapter. Sexy times coming next chapter, its about time right? ( ;


	8. Chapter 7

I do not own anything. All rights belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes Im just a fan ( :

*Okay sorry for the wait, but im back ( :

Chapter 7 "To Wait or Not To Wait…"

Callie's POV

I'm not sure what to say. Im staring at the ceiling of my bedroom, lying beside the breathtakingly beautiful Arizona Robbins and I have no clue what to say! I know she's laying there probably trying to figure out the same thing I am, why is it so hard to form words right now? "So we are waiting." Im not sure if she is asking me or just making a statement. "Uh, is that what you want? Because in the dirty bar bathroom you couldn't keep your hands off of me, and then we get here and you can barely kiss me." I don't mean to sound so angry, but I am just really confused. If Arizona didn't want this, she could have told me that before I threw her on my bed, and took my shirt off, which reminds me I probably look even more pathetic just laying here in only my bra and matching panties. Rejection while half naked is not something my ego can handle right now.

"Calliope, its not that I don't want to." I can feel myself starting to get really pissed off; the talk is coming. What, she changed her mind suddenly and im not what she wants? I don't know why I thought this was going to work out finally for me. Love and I just don't go together it seems, well not even love, just dating period. "Callie, look at me please." I hadn't even been paying attention to what Arizona was saying.

I rolled over and finally saw the timid look she had. "I, I just want it to be special, you know for your….well, I mean….for your first time." She finally blurted out completely catching me off guard. "Uh, Arizona I have had sex before." I cant help but smirk a little. "Not with me, and not with a woman. This is kind of a big deal and I don't want to screw this up." I finally start to make sense of all of this and I cant help but bring the smaller woman into my arms. She buries her head in my neck and I put my chin on top of her head. I cant help but to laugh out loud at how adorable this woman is. "Its not funny Callie, Im serious." "I know, its just…Ive never had sex with a woman before, yet you're the one who is getting all worked up." We both cant help the laughing fit that sets in. After a few minutes of laughing we sank into a comfortable silence. "We can wait, If you want to. I can wait Arizona."

I was still holding her close to me and I couldn't read her expression, the silence was killing me. "I don't want to wait; I just want everything to be perfect." I finally pushed her back so I could look into those baby blues I loved so much. "You are perfection to me, that's all I need." Before I could register what was taking place Arizona was on top of me.

Arizona had both arms on either side of my body holding herself up, inches away from closing the gap and laying completely on me. It was driving me crazy having her this close and still not feeling the contact of her body on mine. She finally lowered herself on to me and lightly ran her tongue across my lips. The sensations were putting my body into a blissful overdrive. I quickly discarded her dress and couldn't help but stare at her chest. Her black lace bra made my mouth go dry, did I really never like boobs before? Maybe it was just these boobs, I thought I was going to stare at her chest forever until she quickly jumped off of me. I was just about to protest when I realized she was taking her bra and thong off.

I honestly almost came just by seeing her naked. She was beautiful, her body was perfect. I was staring, but I could. That body was for me to worship, she was mine. This possessiveness only seems to happen when it involves Arizona, and I kind of like it. "You're staring Calliope." Arizona gave me a wide grin as she crawled up the bed and started to unclasp my bra. I sat up to make it easier. While shifting around to throw my bra off of the bed, Arizona's core briefly touched my leg, I could feel how wet she was and it made my body tingle all over. "You're so wet." I couldn't help but reach down and run my fingers through her soaking center. The gasp she let out sent chills down my back and I immediately pulled her down on top of me.

I flipped us over and sat back looking down at this amazing woman beneath me. Her chest was heaving and her hair was sprawled all over the pillow. I was about to do this, I was so ready to take her. Now what the hell do I do? I think Arizona could sense I was hesitant. "Are you okay?" I dont know. "Yeah, I just, um..I" Wow. I am an idiot. "Callie its okay, we can go slower." No, this was happening I just needed to get out of my damn head so much. "No, no. I want this. Im just not exactly sure what to do." Arizona looked so caring as she pushed a few strands of hair behind my ear. "Well, first maybe you can just kiss me?" The grin on Arizona's face calmed me down.

I leaned in and started a slow kiss that quickly deepened and had me gasping for air. I moved to her neck and started to feel more and more comfortable. I may not know exactly what she likes but I have these exact parts so I should know my way around. With my new found confidence I let my hands roam all over her delicious body. I grabbed everything everywhere. I rolled her hardened nipple on one breast between my fingers as I slowly circled the other one with my tongue. I kept massaging one breast while I bit down slightly on the side of the other. Arizona moaned loudly and pulled me up into another deep kiss. I couldn't keep myself from grinding my core down on her thigh, she was obviously having this same problem. We kept rocking our hips in a rhythm that had me close to unraveling with every downward thrust.

I kept my heads running up and down her smooth stomach as I slowly moved down her body. I could smell her arousal and it was something I never knew would turn me on this much. I kissed the inside of her thigh slowly licking and nipping the entire time. I could tell I was driving Arizona crazy, she kept bucking her hips up wanting more contact. I spread her legs apart and let out a small moan when I ran my fingers through her folds, she was dripping all over my sheets. I could tell Arizona was in desperate need of a release so I decided not to make her wait any longer. "God Callie, I need you." That was enough for me. I ran my tongue over her swollen clit and instantly a hand was on the back of my head pushing my face down harder. I took the hint and quickened my pace, moving my tongue rapidly fast. Arizona was writhing underneath me bucking her hips and saying profanities I didn't even know she knew. It was the hottest thing in the world. I drove my tongue inside of her over and over, I knew she was close.

Removing my tongue I thought of what I would want done to me. I moved back up to look at her. "You are so beautiful." I couldn't help it, she was. Before she could respond I entered her with two fingers and used my hips to help thrust, catching her completely off guard. "Ohhh, Fuck…Me….Callliiiooppee….God!" I knew I was going to cum soon this woman was making my own arousal run down my legs, and she hadn't even touched me yet. I was thrusting into her with everything I had, the bed was slamming against my wall it's a good thing I don't have any neighbors.

I swiped my thumb over her clit and continued my timed thrusts, I felt her walls tighten around my fingers. "Shit ..Im…Im coming Callie…Calliieee ohhhhhh." Arizona's whole body shook as her orgasm hit her. I collapsed on top of her my fingers still inside, we stayed that way for a while. When Arizona's breathing started to become normal again I gently slipped my fingers out of her and rolled on my side. "Wow." Arizona's voice was hoarse, it was incredibly sexy. "Yeah, that was…I don't know what that was. I don't have a word for what that was." I couldn't help my grin, I was pretty proud of myself. Without thinking I put the fingers I had just removed from Arizona in my mouth and slowly sucked all of her arousal off of them. I didn't even have time to think that might have been something she wasn't into, she was on top of me tasting herself on my lips. "I don't think you had any problems knowing what to do, now im going to return the favor." Arizona was looking at me like she was starving and I was so ready to be devoured.

A/N: Next Chapter will be Arizona's take on things ( ;


	9. Chapter 8

I do not own anything. All rights belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes Im just a fan ( :

*More sexy times, that's not a problem is it? ( ; Enjoy!

Chapter 8 "Tell her what?"

Arizona's POV

I want to take this slow; I want to worship this heavenly body. My mind wants this to not be quick, but my hands can't help but react to what Callie wants. I just had a completely life altering orgasm and I want nothing more than to return the favor. Callie is writhing beneath me; the only sound in the room is our heavy panting and the sound of our slick bodies sliding against each other. "Arizona, please touch me." I knew she was close I could feel her wetness on my thigh as she ground down hard against me. I pulled back and looked down at her. I don't know what in the hell I did right to be in this position but I owed someone. Callie is the most beautiful specimen I have ever seen. Her breasts are perfect, her smile is breathtaking, her eyes make me never want to look away, her ass is well, beyond words. Callie Torres is flawless. She grabs the back of my neck and pulls me in for a searing kiss.

"Arizona, if u don't touch me now I'm going to do it myself." Callie is on the edge, and I know there is no reasoning with her. Slow and steady will have to be for another time because she needs me now. I forcefully grab her hands and hold them over her head, I don't think she is expecting it. "What are you doing?" I lean down so that im right beside her ear. "Well Calliope, I was going to make love to you, but I don't think that's what you want right now is it?" I don't want to be too rough, this being our first time and all, but I can tell Callie isn't the type to be shy in the bedroom. Callie shook her head no while biting down on her bottom lip.

She let out a throaty groan that sent shocks straight to my core. I had just gotten off minutes ago but I was already worked up all over again. "Ari-zona! Just touch me!" I could see the frustration mounting on Callie's face and I knew her orgasm was going to be mind blowing if I had a say, and I was going to have a very big say. "Do you want me to touch you like this?" I slowly ran my fingertips across her clit giving her the lightest touch I could. "God, I need….you….mmm..harder." Callie was trying to buck her hips up to meet my hand but I moved back every time she would thrust.

I lowered my head and found her pulse point, I licked and nipped at it. Keeping Callie's hands above her head with my left hand, I moved my right further down and entered her with only the tip of one finger. Callie let out a sharp gasp. "Do you want me touch you like this instead?"Callie was now breathing extremely heavily, watching her breasts bounce up and down was seriously about to make me lose all since of reality. "I want; I want you to fuck me Arizona now." That was what I had been waiting to hear, I just wanted permission to take things a little differently than I had initially planned. I let go of her hands, only to grab her upper arm and flip her over face down. I lay her body down flat against the mattress and slowly lay my body down on top of hers.

"What…" Before Callie could get another word out I pushed her right leg up to get better access and plunged two fingers into her at fast pace with my right hand, I wasn't going to prolong this for both of our sakes. "Oh mi Dois, no te detengas bebe." (Oh my God, don't stop baby.) Callie speaking Spanish was my new favorite thing in the world. Sure on set she has had a few lines in Spanish, but this, this was hot dirty Sex Spanish and I wanted more of it.

Callies hands were gripping the sheets and she had her head buried in the pillow. I pulled the hair back from Callies face and took her ear in my mouth, sucking on it while I continued to pump in and out of her. The sound of my soaking wet fingers moving in and out of her was making my clit pound. I could feel her walls tightening.

"Arizona, im so close, im, mmm." At this, I pulled my knees up to straddle her ass, and removed my left hand that I had been using to prop myself up, from the bed. Callie's back was covered in sweat. I slipped my now free left hand in between her and the mattress. Callie got the hint and raised her butt up to give me a little room to work. I rapidly flicked my index finger over her clit, while I added a third finger to her core with my right hand, pumping vigorously. "Shit Arizona, Oh my God." Callie started to push back into my hand and I continued to work both hands as I felt her go over the edge.

I gently removed my fingers while slowly rubbing light circles over her clit as she came back down from her orgasm. I pulled my hand out from beneath her and matched her position lying down beside her on my stomach, our faces turned toward each other. Her big brown eyes slowly opened and I couldn't help the huge smile on my face. She was amazing, we were amazing.

"Hi." I gave her a small kiss on her nose. "Is this normal for you? I mean is this what sex with you is going to be like?" I wasn't exactly sure how to answer this, I hope I didn't do something wrong. "Um, I…" Callie moved closer to me. "Because if this is what sex with you is like, I don't want to do anything else for the rest of my life, Arizona." Now I was smiling like a complete dork but I couldn't help it. "It was extremely hot. You are amazing Calliope." I snuggled against her and felt myself slowly drifting off. Before I completely fell asleep I heard her whisper. "We are Amazing."

Next Morning

The sound of an alarm pulled me from an amazing sleep. "Ugh, what the hell?" Callie's voice rang through the room. I felt the bed shift as Callie removed her body from mine. I instantly felt the lose of having her arms around me, but was relived when i heard the beeping finally stop. The lose of contact didn't last long, before I knew it she was back to cuddling me from behind.

I rolled over and saw she already had her eyes closed attempting to go back to sleep. "Good morning." I moved the hair from her face, and gave her a kiss on her temple. "No, not good morning yet." Callie buried her head into the crook of my neck. She was just, sexy at all times. After all of the alcohol and intense sex last night I was surprised I didn't have a major hangover, Callie seemed to be having a harder time or maybe she wasn't a morning person? To be honest I didn't know all of the little things I probably should about my girlfriend, but that's also the fun part I get to find something new out everyday.

I kissed the top of Callie's head. "We have a table read today, I heard a certain couple is going to have a big episode coming up." I was trying to coax Callie out of bed, but it was true Shonda hinted to us that we would be getting serious air time soon. "Ugh, okay. I'll get up but only if you shower with me." Callie raised her head and I saw the devilish smile playing on her lips. "That sounds like a fair trade." I got up and let the sheet fall to the ground knowing Callie would appreciate the view. "tan increiblemnte caliente!" ( so unbelievably hot) I have no clue what that means, but I don't need to, the look in Calliope's eyes tells me everything I need to know.

I caught a cab and went home to change and get my car. When I arrived at the table read I saw that everyone had managed to stay alive, but by the looks of it they were all struggling to stay that way. All of the actors were sitting and attempting to eat lunch, while the producers, writers, and the director sat around the table chatting amongst themselves. I took my seat by Teddy, we could sit where ever we wanted to, but I always liked to try and sit across from Calliope. It made it easier to read the romantic scenes because I could actually look into her eyes.

Our characters were progressing nicely. Their relationship seemed to be developing naturally and the fan base was surprisingly growing everyday. Callie looked gorgeous as always, she was currently laughing at something Cristina had said and I couldn't help staring at her. "You know I drank way too much last night, but the funny thing about me, when I drink, is I always remember every little detail of my night." Teddy had leaned in so that only I could hear.

I knew I was turning a shade darker, I had completely forgotten that a drunken Teddy had witnessed a very hot bathroom make out session. "Um, about that, can you please not say anything. We are just waiting for the right time." Teddy knocked shoulders with me. "Don't worry Arizona my lips are sealed. Im just shocked Cal's into the ladies I never knew she was." "I don't think she ever has been, well, until now." I smile to myself and glance at Callie. She must have been staring at me and Teddy, because she smiles back and gives me a quick wink.

The table read is almost over, each actor reads his or her part, with little corrections made here and there. The director of this episode is Catherine Avery, who happens to be Jackson's mother. She seems to really know what she wants this episode and I like that. The episode is a lot of medical dialogue between Callie and my characters, until the last scene. "Okay this last scene is going to be a big one for Sara and Jessica; I really need you two to feel the emotions when you are on camera. Here you can just kinda read through it, and then work on how you will convey the emotions on your own." Catherine gave us our last bit of direction and we continued.

Callie is reading her part out loud and I sit reading along with her. This scene is after my character shows up at Sara's apartment unannounced, after a very long day at the hospital. "You're here! Wait, why are you here? Not that I don't want you here, it's just, you were supposed to be in surgery for a few more hours." Callie waits for me to respond. "I've been done with my surgery for an hour, I just... didn't know where to go." "Wait, that was a difficult procedure Jess you shouldn't be done unless, oh…." Callie trails off even just reading this for the first time, she is amazing.

I know my character will probably be crying at this point, but I choose to just read it through until we get on set. "He didn't make it Sara, I promised him he would, I told his family he would….I let everyone down." I keep my voice even just trying to go through the lines quickly.

"Shh, baby come here, you did what any doctor would do, you fought for him. He didn't make it through, but you did everything you could. Sometimes, we lose, its painful and you think you cant do it anymore, but you are a doctor Jess, its who we are." I feel the emotion in the room heighten everyone is completely silent and then I see the words written on the paper, I lock eyes with Callie for a second, knowing she has just read down to my next line as well.

I awkwardly clear my throat. "I love you." I keep my head down, seriously pretending to be really into the last page, even if there are only two lines left. "You do?" I read my last line. "I do." Everyone is clapping like they usually do at the end of an amazing read. I just sit rooted to my chair. Im going to have to tell Calliope Torres in front of the world I love her. Acting or not, im seriously freaking out.


	10. Chapter 9

I do not own anything. All rights belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes Im just a fan ( :

*Okay, I am sooo sorry for the delay I had a family emergency pop up. All is well now though, and I hope to get back on track with quick updates. Enjoy.

Chapter 9 "What's Love Really Got To do With It?"

Callie's POV

This week of work has been a lot of things. It has been extremely challenging with all the medical jargon in this weeks episode, also its been kinda hard doing the emotional scenes. I love what I do and I respect everyone I work with so much, so a challenging week is a good week. A certain blonde has made it particularly special.

Arizona has truly amazed me; I have never worked with someone so great. I can't keep the huge grin off of my face every time I get to work with her. She is so professional on set, yet never standoffish. The crew and cast adore her and I feel a sense of pride. Keeping this relationship under wraps hasn't been easy. I would even settle for a quick kiss, but we have had no alone time with 14 hour days.

I usually end up crashing in my trailer and Arizona likes to go home most nights to prepare for the next day. Im excited this is our last day of shooting for this episode, and then we will have a few days off. I plan on spending every moment kissing every inch of my girlfriend. My phone lights up and I smile when I see it's a text from Arizona.

"**Hey babe, word on set is that a seriously hot hot woman is going to be arriving soon ( ;"**

I am walking through the doors at that exact moment and I see Arizona in the corner of the soundstage, set up to look like Sara's apartment, with her head buried in her phone. I smirk and type a quick reply.

"**Hmm that's funny because I am undressing this insanely hot woman with my eyes right now"**

I see Arizona's brow furrow, then her head snaps up and her gaze finds me. The most amazing dimpled smile pops out, and I can't help swaying my hips a little more than normal as I saunter over to her. She looks gorgeous it's a little unusual on set to see her out of scrubs. The tight skinny jeans she has on, have me drooling pretty obviously, but then my eyes travel to her low cut black top and I know I need to advert my eyes before people start to notice.

"Hey, I was just thinking about you." Arizona gives me a small wink, it's a very small gesture but im so turned on by this woman, she doesn't have to do anything, and I want to jump on top of her. Trying to cool myself down after my very bad thoughts, I throw her a small grin. "Good thoughts….or bad?" I know im playing with fire but I don't care.

She pretends to ponder this for a minute and then replies in a whisper as she leans in close to me. "Bad Calliope, very bad." I have to physically take a step back; her words mixed with her intoxicating scent are too much for me. I try very hard to not let my mind wonder back to the amazing night after Arizona's party. The things that woman did to me that night have consumed my thoughts, making everything difficult to do. We are the only members of the cast on this sound-stage, but the crew gossips almost as bad as we do. If we want to stay in our happy bubble for a little while longer I have to control myself.

"Okay ladies, good morning. We will probably be here for a while I really want to get this scene right, after all it is going to close the show." Catherine Avery has been an amazing director and ive loved having her on set. I just start to realize this is the first time ive gotten to have a big moment at the end of an episode and I start to get excited. I look over at Arizona and my smile starts to fade. She doesn't look as happy as I would have hoped. "Hey is everything ok?" I don't want to pry, but hell she is my girlfriend. "Yeah, im fine." I totally don't believe her but I leave it alone for now.

The day has been long and doing the same emotional parts of this scene a million times, from every angle, is starting to wear on us both. Arizona has been brilliant as usual, she really gets into character and I know she is exhausted. Crying on cue has never been something I could do easily, but she has got it down. We take a quick break before the last part of the scene, I can tell Arizona has something on her mind I just don't know what it could be.

"Do you want me to get you coffee before we start back up?" I would do anything for her so coffee is no problem at all. "No thanks, Im just ready to get out of here its been a long one." She looks back at the table obviously debating whether or not to eat the doughnut she has been eyeing all day. "Alright well we just have this last part and we are out of here. Do you want to come to my house tonight?" I haven't spent the night with Arizona since 'our' night together and im really really hoping she will come over. "Um, im not sure tonight is a good night." Before I can say anything else we are called back over to finish up the scene.

I get on my mark and Arizona does as well waiting for my cue to say my next line. The director yells action and I start my lines. "Shh, baby come here you did what any doctor would do, you fought for him. He didn't make it through, but you did everything you could. Sometimes, we lose, its painful and you think you cant do it anymore, but you are a Doctor Jess, its who we are." I have pulled Arizona in my arms as I give my lines, then pull back to look into her eyes, Arizona doesn't say anything. I raise an eyebrow at her and she looks terrified. "Um, Arizona?" She shakes her head and mumbles something then she yells that she is ready and we start over.

I do everything exactly the same only this time when I pull her back to look in her eyes I see something completely different. The fear that was there before is gone and I wasn't exactly sure what it had been replaced with. I saw intensity there I had never seen before, it made me momentarily forget what was coming…..

Arizona's POV

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. I completely freaked out. I thought I could do this. I am an actress I play pretend for a living. This is not supposed to be difficult. What makes this worse is that Calliope has no clue _why_ im being so crazy, and of course she doesn't. I am the crazy woman who fell in love with the sexiest woman alive, after only dating her for a day. Okay, in my defense anyone would fall in love with her, and I had been in denial with myself about _actually_ being in love with her until only yesterday. I know its crazy but I know that if I say those words, while looking in her eyes, acting or not, im going to mean them.

I had been trying to act like I wasn't in love, and that I could 'act' my way through it, but I knew the truth deep down. I knew it probably the first time I saw her face to face. It just hit me. I wouldn't have admitted it though, things like this in life just don't happen, or so I thought.

Yesterday I walked into my trailer to see a picture in a beautiful silver frame that Callie had left for me. It was a picture we had taken for the show of us looking like a real couple. Shonda had wanted us to have a few pictures for later episodes. I was looking at the camera but what I noticed most, was the way Callie was looking at me. Like I was the only person in the world that mattered. Then it hit me. Calliope Torres was the only person in the world that mattered to me. I know its too fast and I know its probably the furthest thing from her mind, but I am in love with her.

Im pulled from my thoughts when I hear Catherine yell action again. This time when Callie pulls me in her arms it all hits me. I love her, and im going to tell her. Im hoping she takes it as me acting my ass off, because I don't want to scare her off. But ive already made the decision to say it the way I would say it to Callie, not Sara. If im going to say it, im going to mean it, because I really do mean it.

She pulls back and looks into my eyes. I have a passion for this woman, in this moment, that I have never experienced in my life. Looking into her eyes I say what my heart has been feeling for a month. "I love you." I almost feel like Callie is genuinely asking me when she replies "You do?" I give her a very sure nod and say "I do." Catherine yells cut and tells us a million things about it being a pleasure and how great the scene was, I barely hear her and give half hearted replies as I keep an eye on Callie. She seems to be fine, but I do notice she keeps throwing glances my way, while she talks to Catherine.

Walking back to our trailers im really starting to think I pulled it off as just reading my lines. Callie has been silent the whole walk, I only say something when we reach my trailer door.

"Do you still want me to come over tonight?" Callie is quiet for what feels like forever and then says something that makes me heart beat way too fast.

"I do." The way the Latina woman is smiling at me is making me super nervous.

"You _do_, want me to come over?" I cant help but question her.

The response I get is the most passionate heartfelt kiss I have ever gotten in my entire life. Callie kisses me like the world is going to end. When she pulls back there are tears in her eyes.

"I do, Love you too, Arizona."

*A/N: Again sorry for the delay, but Im back! Im excited to get things moving along because there is soooo much in store. ( :


	11. Chapter 10

I do not own anything. All rights belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes Im just a fan ( :

*Hey everyone! (Old friends and New) Im glad to be back, so glad in fact that im updating again tonight! Enjoy.

Chapter 10 "And So It Begins…."

Arizona's POV

I am standing in the beautiful common room Shonda had set up for us. We normally only use it on really long days or if something big happens and she wants us all around. At this moment I am standing here with my mouth wide open. It literally feels like my jaw is on the floor. I look around the room and see that my fellow cast mates all have the same expression that I do. I look back to the TV screen and see my drop dead gorgeous girlfriend nervously hugging Addison Montgomery while the credits roll. What. The. Hell. Just. Happened?

**2 hours earlier**

Callie's POV

My leg won't stop bouncing. I hate nervous energy. I hate public speaking; I know its ironic, im an actor and I hate speaking in front of people. This is even more nerve racking though because this is personal. When I agreed to appear on Addison's show "Private Session" I was a little drunk, and a lot wrapped up in thoughts of my very hot girlfriend. Now im alone in my dressing room about to talk about my very private life in front of millions of people.

Hell I am just now finding out things about myself like...oh, I don't know…im into women now, I have a steady relationship that only two people know about, im in love with my costar. The thought of Arizona calms me immediately, we have only been saying those three little words for about 3 weeks now, but it feels amazing.

I love her and she loves me back. We have talked about when we should tell everyone, and decided we would announce it next week before we went on our winter break. Arizona and I both knowing that once the press got wind of us, our relationship may be put to the test.

A knock on my door alerts me that I have ten minutes until show time. Addison is my best friend and we talked briefly about certain topics I would not discuss. I know its her job and I want this interview to go well I really do, but I also need to keep some things just for me. The thing that sets Private Session apart from other shows is that Addison never really forces her guest to open up they just do it freely, also its live so sometimes it seems like people forget and just get caught up in having the conversation with Addison.

"Okay when the music starts just walk right through that curtain over there." A short man, im assuming is the producer mouths 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. I hear my voice coming through the speakers loud and clear. It seems Addison had them use on of my own songs I recorded years ago as my intro music.

I walk out onto the set and I am overwhelmed by how many people are in the crowd. Addison looks beautiful as always, she is wearing and black fitted dress with a belt and red pumps im sure cost a small fortune.

"Callie, you look amazing!" The crowd is still on their feet and I am amazed, I had no idea I would receive such a warm welcoming. "Thank you, you look great too. Im excited to be here, especially with all of you!" I point to the crowd and they go nuts. I wave at a group of women who have a sign for me, and they scream "I love you", It really is an honor to have such great fans.

We are chatting casually about how we met and how I took it when Addison told me she was leaving Surgeons to pursue her own talk show. "I wont lie, I was pretty upset." The crowd 'Awwws' at this making me giggle. "Its really okay guys, look at her now." I motion to the beautiful set we were on. "I just missed my friend, but I always wanted you to be happy, and its not like you moved to Africa, just across town." This caused Addison to laugh along with the audience.

After a few more brief commercial breaks it seemed like everything was moving along nicely, until I noticed Addison shifting in her seat. She went from being my Addy, to Addison Montgomery TV Show Host Tycoon.

"Okay Callie, before our times up I really need to ask you the question everyone wants to know." I know I look extremely nervous, I really have no idea what she is going to ask me. "Oh boy, ok hit me with it." I laugh trying to play off how much I really don't want to answer.

"Its no secret that there are always romances going on over there, on and off screen, at Surgeons, trust me I know." The crowd laughs when Addison hints towards her own past love drama on our set. "But, surprisingly we never hear your name linked to anyone, are you that good at hiding your love life, or are you really just not into finding that special person yet?" I really haven't told Addison anything about my love life in years because it really has been non existent.

I can tell everyone is on the edge of their seat waiting for any type of response. I think for a second how to approach this without giving too much away, but then Arizona pops in my mind. I think about earlier that morning when she sleepily kissed me a million times before I finally had to pry her off of me so I could get ready, and about our first official date to the movies, I didn't even pay attention to the film because I couldn't stop staring at how beautiful she was, even in her "Disguise" she insisted on wearing.

I know it was written all over my face and Addison knew me too well to not notice. "Ah, so there is someone?" Addison is looking at me expectantly. "Uh, well, Yes." I can't help that im beaming, im in love with the most amazing woman ever.

Addison looks like she's gonna pee on herself. She is practically bouncing in her seat, I think this is a rare time that she forgot she was the host, and we weren't in her living room having girl talk. "Oh my God, Callie im so happy for you!" Addison looks genuinely happy and I believe she is, she has always been a good friend to me.

"There's no way I can get it out of you is there?" I just laugh shaking my head; I am imagining the look on Arizona's face if I just blurted out to millions of people that we were in love. "No, I really don't think she'd like that." I giggle and then I realize everyone around me looks stunned, it doesn't even seem like anyone is breathing, not to mention Addison is just looking at me mouth wide open.

"She." Addison doesn't really ask she just sort of says it like a statement. Shit. Shit. Shit. My mind is racing, I don't know how I let that slip out. Shit. I love over to see big red numbers counting down from 60, indicating its time to wrap up. Addison snaps out of it and sees the producers frantically pointing at her monitor for her to close the show.

"Um, well it certainly has been a pleasure having my oldest friend here to chat with us. I am really excited to have you back, it seems we have A LOT to talk about." Addison smiles at me and I can barely force a tiny smile on my face. Addison stands up and I do the same she pulls me into a hug and whispers for me to smile and wave at the camera. It takes everything in me to smile and wave without running out of the building.

As the show closes Addison's grabs my hand and pulls me backstage. "When the hell did you start speaking the Vagina Monologues, and why didn't we open the show with that? We could have had amazing ratings!"

Shit.


	12. Chapter 11

I do not own anything. All rights belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes Im just a fan ( :

*Im hitting a stride with the updates this weekend. I think im feeling guilty for that hiatus I was on. ( :

Chapter 11 "Have you heard about Callie Torres?"

Arizona's POV

I'm pacing. Ive been pacing for….exactly 1 hour. I only pace when im really nervous about something. I used to smoke when I had mini freak outs but Callie caught me one time and I haven't since. Why is it taking her so long to call me? After seeing Callie "come out of the closet" on national television, I immediately tried to get a hold of her.

Im not sure how to even react to what happened. I know we were going to tell everyone next week, I just thought we would do it together. I can't even imagine what is going on in Callie's head right now. Im sure she is freaking out. Oh god, what if she gets so freaked out she doesn't want to be with me anymore. This could all be way too much for her. It won't be a shock to anyone on my part, but Callie is going to be big news.

Now im really starting to panic, I look out of my trailer window and see the whole freakin cast surrounding Callie's trailer. They are like vultures; wait why are they by her trailer? Then it hits me. She's here. Im not sure if I want to go out there or not. I mean she didn't return any of my calls or respond to any of my texts. Maybe she just needs time to sort things out. No, no, she doesn't get time to make excuses for leaving me.

I fly out of my trailer intent on marching into Callie's trailer and showing her why she cant end this. I love her more than anything, and I know I couldn't handle it if she left me. I know its only been a few months but she is my world. We just recently started staying with each other almost every night and its been magical. Waking up to her is what I want to do for the rest of my life.

I get to Callie's trailer and stop. I see everyone gawking at her window. I am just about to give everyone a piece of my mind, for behaving like children, when Miranda Bailey comes over to me. Bailey is like the mother hen of this crazy group, she always has some type of advice to give.

"It's about time you got out here, someone has to go in there." With those words, it finally dawns on me what everyone is doing. They aren't being vultures, they actually really care about Callie. Im sure no one knows what to say, I remember Callie telling me a story about Derek having a rough time a few years back. Bailey sent a few of them to "the woods" to try and help. I think Callie said she just got really drunk and sat with him. But the point is she went, she was there for him, and they are here for her too.

"Um, why don't you go in there?" I know it should be me, she is my girlfriend, but only Teddy and Mark know that. I see them turn and they both shoot me a death glare. "Nuh uh, I don't know nothin about that." I see that everyone is looking at me now like I should be the one to go in there.

I throw my hands up and walk past everyone towards the trailer door. Before I go in I turn to look at everyone. "Okay, go away the freakin Lesbian Whisperer is here." I hear a collective sigh and everyone makes their exits.

I knock lightly on the door, when no answer comes I just pull the door open and go in. All of the lights are off and I don't see Callie in the front part of the trailer. I walk past the make up section and into the back of the trailer, which is pretty much the bedroom. My nerves are getting the best of me and I turn to leave when I hear Callie's voice from behind the bedroom door. "Come in Arizona."

I open the door and see Callie sitting with her head in her hands. This is not good. "Hey" Smooth Arizona, smooth. When Callie raises her head I can immediately tell she's been crying. "Callie, don't…this isn't bad." I know what's coming, im trying to brace myself, but I know there's no bracing yourself for the love of your life to break up with you. "Arizona, im so so sorry." Callie has the saddest look on her face I have ever seen, it's breaking my heart.

"Sorry? You're breaking up with me aren't you? I knew it; I don't know how you could do this to me, to us, Callie we are all that matters. Not what the media thinks or our friends, or even our family. I love you and you love me, screw everyone else." I know I just went on a rant but im not giving up without a fight. Im so busy pacing and yelling at her that i didn't even notice her get up, I stop pacing when I feel her strong arms pull me into a bone crushing hug.

I feel my body instantly relax and mold into hers. We really are perfect together. "Arizona, im not sorry for us. I love you, more than anything." I pull back to look at her, im a little confused, but entirely relieved. Now I feel bad for jumping to conclusions, and yelling at her. "Then why are you apologizing to me?"

Callie looks at the floor. "I just feel like I ruined it, I didn't want it to come out that way. I don't know what I thought was going to happen, I mean I know I wasn't going to do a press conference and announce it to the world, but I wanted to do it with you. The way it just happened makes it seem like im ashamed of you, and im not at all…."

She finally looks up into my eyes and I see all the love and admiration this beautiful woman has for me, I cant help the huge smile spreading across my face. "…I want everyone to know, and see that im in love with the most amazing, kind, beautiful inside and out, human being I have ever met. I love you, and I want to live with you one day, and then make you my wife, and then have a crap load of babies with you, and yes you can have freakin chickens in our back yard, I want to share my life with you."

I cant help the tears that are rolling down my cheeks. No one has ever said anything that beautiful to me in my life. I don't have any words that could top that so I just grab her and crash my lips to hers. It's a kiss full of passion and love. I tangle my fingers in her hair and pull her body hard into mine. There's no fight for dominance there is just a heated dance going on between our tongues. I pull back and look at her, I take in her slightly bruised lips, and her heaving chest, and I don't think I have ever seen anything so hot.

"Get your phone and purse, whatever you need." I am pulling her through the trailer as she is trying to grab her stuff. "Arizona, what…" I cut her off with another searing kiss and then I continue to pull her out of the trailer. "Shut up Calliope you have done enough talking today, now you going to be screaming." I turn and give her a sly smile, still tightly holding her hand as I pull her through the parking lot. I know everyone is looking at us but I don't care one bit.

As we round the corner I hear Bailey say to the group. "So that's the _She_?"

Mark smiles at Teddy. "Yep, that's the She."

Everyone turns to go back inside leaving Bailey standing in the parking. "Mmmm, See, Lesbian Whisperer."

*A/N: I hope everyone likes this chapter; I had fun writing this one. Next chapter is going to be a sexy one….( ;


	13. Chapter 12

I do not own anything. All rights belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes Im just a fan ( :

* Okay, i thought id post this one tonight. Warning it gets hot and heavy, if its not your thing, you probably shouldn't read this whole story lol Enjoy everyone! ( ;

Chapter 12 "Say My Name, Say My Name"

Callie's POV

Searing pain shoots down my back, and slowly goes all the way down my body. Im being slammed into wall after wall, as we make our way to the bedroom. Arizona has her hands running all over my body and her mouth attached to any part of flesh she finds. I get breaths in when I can, my heart feels like its going to rip out of my chest. If I would have known telling Arizona what im feeling was going to get this reaction, I would have spoken up a lot sooner.

I don't even attempt to gain control, Arizona is on a mission and I am not going to interrupt it. We finally reach my bedroom and Arizona pushes me down onto my bed. "Everything off." A demanding and horny Arizona Robbins is something I need more of, it is hot. I waste no time taking everything off, Arizona had disappeared into the bathroom so I wait anxiously on the bed.

When Arizona reappears in the doorway I swallow the huge lump that has formed in my throat. She is wearing the sexiest black and purple laced bra I have ever seen along with barely there see through panties. Her hair is flowing in loose curls over her shoulders, she pulls all of her hair over one shoulder as she slowly walks towards me.

She stands at the edge of the bed just staring at me, she looks like she is going to attack me, and I am so ready for it. "You are amazing." I cant believe im with this woman, and that she thinks im amazing. "Get over here, I cant wait anymore." I really cant wait anymore, im soaking wet and its already started to run down my legs. Ive never gotten so turned on by anyone else. There's just something about this woman that drives me insane.

Arizona makes her way up my body leaving a trail of kisses from my ankle all the way up to my neck as she straddles me. When she pushes her core down into mine I can feel her wetness through her panties on my center, I cant hold back the moan I let out. "God, you're so wet Calliope, what do u want me to do to? Ill do whatever you want." I know Arizona means it, the way she is sucking and nipping at my neck right now is making it hard to form sentences. "I just…..I just need you." I barely get the words out.

"Do you want me to fuck you slow?" At this she grounds her center down hard into me once. "Mmmmm, shit Arizona." I see her giving me that sexy smile she knows drives me crazy. "Or do you want me to fuck you fast?" This time she slowly starts to grind on me, rocking her hips to and invisible beat in her head. I don't know if I can take her riding me like this much longer without exploding.

I think she can sense im getting close, so she stops her movements and leans down taking my bottom lip into her mouth. She is sucking on my bottom lip and massaging my right breast in her hand. I am losing my mind right now, I was so close to going over the edge that now my clit is throbbing against her center. I know if she rocks her hips into mine one more time, im going to cum.

Almost like she can read my mind, she sits up on her knees, still straddling me, but she moved up a little and her center is now on my stomach. "Do you want to take it off?" I don't even give her an answer; I reach up and unclasp her bra, revealing perfect breasts. This has easily become one of my favorite things in the world to do. Its like opening a present, I love the way they bounce out ready for me to devour.

I pull her down and take a hardened nipple in my mouth while my other hand kneads the other breast. Arizona lets out a sexy moan and pushes my head in closer to her. I start placing wet kisses all over her chest then slowly move up her neck, I find her pulse point and latch on. I can feel her wetness coating my stomach, I reach down and tug at her panties, she get the hint and helps remove them.

Arizona cant keep from rocking against me while I kiss her collar bone, both hands are massaging her breasts. I remove my right hand and run it down her tight stomach and stop right above her folds. "I know what I want you to do now." Im looking directly into her eyes. "Whatever you want." As soon as she agrees I run two fingers through her folds and thrust into her opening. I know she wasn't expecting it and fingernails dig into my shoulders. "Fuck, Callie." I keep a slow pace. "I want you to ride me until you cum." I see her eyes flash a darker shade of blue at my words.

I lay back and watch in amazement as my girlfriend grinds down on my hand at her own pace. Her head is thrown back and her breasts are bouncing, im pretty sure ive died and gone to heaven. I can tell she is nearing her release, so I place one hand on her hip, and I start to use my hips to help thrust deeper inside of her. I swipe my thumb back and forth over her clit and I feel her walls tightening.

Arizona is now riding me frantically her breathing is out of control, and I am about to let go right along with her. I feel her whole body start to shake and she is screaming louder than I have ever heard her. "oohhh mmyyy….Fuuckkk…uhhhh, Shittt Calliiiooppee, imm imm comminng." I feel her body finally relax and she slumps down onto me. I can feel her pulse inside of her and slowly remove my fingers. "That, that, Fuck." She isn't making any sense I just laugh and kiss her temple.

When Arizona finally opens her eyes she is more beautiful in that moment than I ever thought possible. "That was Awesome." I know that in Arizona language that is extremely high praise. "You're Awesome." I kiss her gently on the nose. "Okay, you got what you wanted, now its my turn." Before I can even begin to say anything Arizona is down between my legs.

She is kissing and licking my inner thighs, I am so ready to go its going to be embarrassing how quick I let go. She places a light kiss on my center and I shiver at her touch. What she does next turns me on more than anything ever has in this world. Arizona sits up on her knees and is hovering over me, she looks into my eyes as she runs her hands through her own folds. Her fingers are dripping from her release and suddenly she plunges them into me.

I am having an out of body experience, my legs are trembling my orgasm is speeding towards me. Arizona has one hand propping herself up beside my head, and the other is thrusting into me over and over again. I cant form words I am just moaning uncontrollably.

"Im about to kiss you, and then you are going to cum hard." I cant even focus on anything, but hearing those words brings me back to reality slightly. Arizona leans down and is kissing me with everything she has, she takes me tongue and starts to suck on it, at the same time she removes her hand from me.

So much is going on, her sucking on my tongue is driving me crazy, the sudden lose of her inside of me is making me ache, but then I am hit with the most amazing feeling. Arizona is rapidly circling my clit and just as im about to cum, she slams three fingers back inside of me. Flicking her thumb a couple more times as her thrusts continue to send me over the edge.

"Ari…Arizona….fuck…immm comm. Coming" That's all I could get out as my orgasm slammed into me. I had never felt anything like that with anyone else. It was safe to say she just rocked my world. I could feel Arizona placing soft kisses all over body but I couldn't open my eyes. My body was humming, I felt like I was on fire but it felt amazing.

I finally pried my eyes open to see Arizona looking up at me with a big dimpled smile on her face. "That was unbelievable." I manage to choke out. "You need new sheets babe." Arizona giggled as she made her way up my body and snuggled into me. "We, need new sheets." I know making big statements after sex isn't the best way to do things, but I had wanted to ask Arizona to move in with me, and it just kinda came out.

"Are you asking me to move in with you Calliope Torres?" I couldn't read her and that wasn't normal for me.

"Uh, I mean if you don't want to its fine, I just, I just thought….shit, I should have asked you in a more romantic way, im sorry." What is it with me and my big mouth today, seriously.

"I really just like making you squirm, of course id love to live with you, but we are redecorating." Arizona settles her head back on my shoulder.

"Wait, why do we have to redecorate?" She has lost it if she thinks im living in a wall to wall pink house. Who the hell am I kidding, id let this woman paint me pink, if it meant I got to wake up to her everyday.

"Sorry that's my one condition, I cant live in the BatCave." Arizona lets out the cutest yawn and pulls the blanket up over us.

"Fine, but I will not have cartoon characters anywhere." I try to at least look like im putting up a fight.

Arizona chuckles and I wrap my arms around her, im so glad my little slip didn't come between us. I know I'll have to address the whole talk show situation tomorrow, but tonight its just me and her. That's all I will ever need.


	14. Chapter 13

I do not own anything. All rights belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes Im just a fan ( :

* I would like to just say my thoughts and prayers are with everyone today, after that horrible and horrific tragedy. I needed a distraction from all of the news coverage it's heartbreaking, so here came this.

*Okay on with the story, btw how great was last night's episode? Im so excited to see the next one, how the hell will we make it 4 weeks? Oh, and thank you again for the comments I appreciate them as always…see Calzonakate10 ask and sometimes you shall receive ( ; Enjoy!

Chapter 13 "Damage Control"

Arizona's POV

To say it's been hectic these past few days is the understatement of the year. Paparazzi have been ruthlessly hounding Callie everywhere. I have seriously considered hitting some of the idiots with a brick. I can see the huge amount of stress this has put on her, and its killing me. I want to be there for her every second of every day, but with the bloodsucking photographers watching her every move, it's been nearly impossible to see her outside of the studio. Not how I pictured our first few days of living together to go, especially because I can't actually move in until everything comes out.

Callie and I talked the other night about how we should go about everything. I honestly could care less, id like to grab Callie in front of all the cameras, and kiss the hell out of her. But like Callie pointed out, it could just egg them on even more and make life extremely difficult for us. When my story broke about me being Gay it wasn't a huge shock, I sort of eased into the lime light. I definitely get noticed a lot more, and my face appears in the magazines, but ive been lucky and it hasn't been negative at all. Calliope is going through a much harder time, she was already wildly popular, people recognized her everywhere, but now she is the story everyone wants.

We decided it would be best if we had control over telling the public. Callie suggested we go back on Private Session, but I didn't really think we needed to do it that way. Telling people about our relationship isn't something I feel like we have to announce, I think we should just let it naturally play out. We debated over a few different options and then finally a text from Shonda decided it for us. Addison Montgomery was coming to do on- set interviews for our upcoming winter finale, Callie and I both knew we could address it that way.

I'm pretty sure Callie told Addison already that the infamous "she" was me, but she trusts Addison completely and that's good enough for me. Addison has been around the studio and has already talked to most of the cast. These interviews are recorded and she will show them on her show tomorrow. I have no clue what she is going to ask me, or even what exactly Callie was going to say, but she just finished her interview and now it's my turn.

I can't help but be excited when I walk into the little room they have set up for us and see Addison Montgomery sitting there. I have watched her show for years and I can't believe im actually going to talk to her. She is gorgeous in a tight fitting navy dress and nude stilettos, her hair is pulled up into a pony tail, and I suddenly feel very dumpy in my scrubs. There is an empty chair directly across from her and one lone camera man.

Addison looks up from the papers and greets me with that famous smile. "Well, hello there Arizona Robbins, we my friend, have some things to talk about!" She sticks out her hand and I instantly shake it while taking my seat across from her.

"Yeah, im super excited to meet you, ive been a fan for years!" I know im coming on super strong, but it's like someone just took a kid to Disney Land for the first time, and told them to just have at it! Addison raises an eyebrow and then just gives a soft laugh. "Thank you, that's very sweet, and I must say you are my favorite doctor on the show. Don't tell anyone though; they all think I don't play favorites." I laugh and promise that her secret is safe with me.

We talk for a few more minutes and then she puts her papers down and a lady comes in and touches up our makeup. She tells the camera man she's ready and then its show time…..

The Next Day

Callie's POV

Im chewing my nails, it's a nasty habit I know, but im really nervous, so here I am chewing my nails. Arizona walks into my trailer, and the sight of my unbelievable, breathtaking, girlfriend calms every nerve in my body. That dimpled smile gives me life. "I brought coffee for you, a doughnut for me, and what am I forgetting?" Arizona playfully looks around while putting her things down on the table. "Oh yeah, and a kiss for my girl." She leans down and gives me a small peck, but that isn't enough for me and I grab her jacket and pull her in for a much more intimate kiss.

"Mmmm, I miss this." I haven't been able to spend real alone time with Arizona in 4 days and its making me crazy, not good crazy, this is scary crazy. Asking her to move in with me, and then not getting to even see her outside of work has been Hell. "Mmm, I bet I know what else you miss." I pull Arizona down onto my lap but she pulls away and grabs the remote to the small flat screen we all get with our trailers.

"Calliope, we can't the show is coming on." Arizona moves and sits beside me on the couch while turning the tv on. We had our interviews on set yesterday with Addison, and ive been very nervous to see how Arizona will react, and to see what she said. I don't think I have anything to worry about, but ive never talked about someone ive dated to the media before. Its kinda scary.

My sister and my parents have been trying to reach me, but im just not ready for that conversation yet. I will call them back soon, I will, I just don't know that it's something that can be said over the phone. Although, them finding out from my exclusive interview isn't ideal either. I look over and see Arizona smiling and singing along to Addy's theme music, its annoying how adorable she is. God help me.

The show has saved our two interviews for last, most likely for suspense. Mine is up first and I just keep my eyes locked on the screen, im too nervous to chance a glance at Arizona yet.

Callie's Interview

"_So Callie that was some way to end the show last week, our viewers have been going crazy!"_

"_I know, I know. That is not how I expected that to happen (Laughs)."_

"_Well, we now have had to assume that you did mean 'she', is that something you want to speak about?"_

"_If you would have asked me 6 months ago, I would have said absolutely not. It's funny how things happen, one day you are alone, the next you literally run into your soul mate. The Universe is crazy, and completely random."_

"_So you have found your soul mate? And this soul mate is indeed a female?"_

"_Yes, I think I have. I mean it's still new and fresh, and you still have firsts"_

"_Firsts? You gotta help me out Cal im lost. (Laughs)"_

"_We still have so many first things to do together, but that doesn't make what I feel for her any less real. It may have happened fast, but that's my idea of a soul mate. When you find them you just….you know."_

"_I have known you for years, Callie Torres, and I have never heard you talk like this. It must be love, and I am very happy for you. No one deserves it more. So, will you tell everyone who the lucky lady is?"_

"_I didn't want to come out and make some formal statement about our relationship, because it is our relationship. Surgeons is a job, I go to work everyday like everyone else. I understand that it isn't exactly like everyone else's work day, but my point is this: My job puts me in the public eye and im s,o out of my mind happy, its what I get to do everyday, but my relationship is for me, and for Arizona, and I just would love that people can respect that."_

"_I know our viewers are nothing short of ecstatic that you have found love Callie, and for the viewers at home that don't get to have all the inside scoop like me. She IS my best friend and all guys (Laughs), but she is talking about the wonderful newest addition to the Surgeons family, and might I add, on-screen lova, Arizona Robbins. What will you say about her?"_

"_Well, I will just say that there isn't a better human being on this planet in my eyes. So much of my life is in the public eye that I want to have this for just us. I appreciate all of our fans and I thank everyone for even caring about us at all."_

I finally take a chance and look over at Arizona, her hand is covering her heart. When she turns to look at me I know I had nothing to worry about, she has the biggest smile I have ever seen on her face. "Wow." I reach over and grab her hand I don't have time to say anything because its her turn.

Arizona's Interview

"_The newest member of the Surgeons family is here with us, Miss Arizona Robbins, and let me just tell you, you quickly shot to the top of the list with our viewers. They love you!"_

"_Aww, thank you, and I love them! This has been an amazing gift I love working here so much."_

"_What was it like your first day on-set, I remember how overwhelming everything was at first. It can be intense."_

"_Yeah, yeah it can be, but everyone was so welcoming on the cast, and Shonda is amazing, as well as the crew, so it wasn't too overwhelming."_

"_I know that there are very long days on the set, how do you spend your time in between scenes?"_

"_Well im very much a busy body (Giggles) I like to go see whats at the craft services table, or maybe watch someone else do a scene. I really like to move around the studio."_

"_We just sat down with Callie and she had a lot to say about you, what was it like when Shonda told you who your love interest was going to be? Were you surprised?" _

"_I definitely was shocked, like I think all the viewers were. I didn't know anything until a week before I was to show up. I really admire the decision, to put two strong female characters in a relationship, and have it be, really just about these two wonderful people, who happen to be gay, or bisexual. Shonda really is amazing, and Callie is a dream to work with."_

"_Well, now that we all know you and Callie are together, can you tell us anything about my super private friend?"_

"_(Giggles) I'm not sure 'she' would like that (Giggles), but I will say that I have never been this happy, ever. She makes my day a little better, every second she continues to be mine. It may have been fast, but I have always believed, when you know, you just…know."_

I don't even listen to Addison closing the show, I am too busy staring at Arizona. I have never had this overwhelming feeling of unconditional love for someone. I love her so much it hurts, physically hurts to be away from her. I really feel like I could just ask her to marry me right now, and not think twice. Although lack of a ring, and the reality of that being a huge mistake this soon, snaps me back.

Arizona has her nervous smile on and I know she isn't sure what im thinking. "Arizona, I just, I really love you." It's simple but it's all I need to say. A huge grin is all I get back before she pulls me in for sweet and loving kiss. "I really love you too, Calliope." "Can we go get your things and officially move you in now, I cant wait another day." Arizona says yes and im dragging her across the parking lot. I see Bailey going into her trailer and I tell her we are leaving while dragging Arizona towards my car, I hear her mumble. "Like damn Rabbits." I roll my eyes but laugh at Arizona's cute giggle.

When we reach my car Arizona pulls her hand away sharply from me and I see her staring across the lot. I follow her gaze and see row after row of black SUVs with cameras coming from every window. Suddenly I remember something Arizona said to me a few days earlier i turn and see she is saying something to me.

"It's ok, I can take my car and meet you later tonight if you wa…" I don't let another absurd word, fall from Arizona's beautiful lips. I grab her right there in front of everyone, and kiss 'the hell out of her' while the cameras flash away.


	15. Chapter 14

I do not own anything. All rights belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes Im just a fan ( :

*Hey Long time, no update….I could list all the crazyness ive been enduring, but I wont ill just Update! Enjoy everyone ( :

Chapter 14 "Hello, It's Me They're Lookin For…"

Arizona's POV

"Why are you looking at me like that, wait, is there something in my teeth? I wish you would have told me earlier, God, I have probably been walking around all day with something in my teeth!"

"Arizona, you don't have food in your teeth. I just think you are being crazy!" Teddy really has no filter and it's usually refreshing when she is talking to other people and not me. "Crazy? Me? Oh no, no, no! I am not being crazy. Calliope is being crazy. It is insane to have the, I like women now-Im in love with one-We live together-talk, all at once. Then, throw me to the wolves and say, by the way here she is AND she's not Catholic."

Callie had only revealed to me that her parents and sister were coming this morning, and I was completely freaking out. This was a freak out so bad I contemplated tackling our stage producer out back for one of his cigarettes, not my proudest moment.

"Okay psycho calm down. It is a lot at once, but they saw the show, they already know everything. So it's not like Callie is springing all this on them." Teddy is right, but 'right' will not calm me down right now. "Yeah, but a little bit, she is. I told her to just talk to them, and then next time they visit I could meet them. Having me there could just be one step too far." I am not even eating my salad, im too nervous to eat.

"Arizona, you love Callie. You love Callie in a sickening way, like I almost want to puke every time im around you two. So, stop it. You have to do this for her, not for you, for her." I hate Teddy sometimes. It is for her, for Callie, and there is nothing I won't do for that woman. "Fiinnee, but I better get great thank you sex when this is all over." I get up from our break room table and get ready to go back to finish up my last scene of the day. "Mental image I did not want!" Teddy yells as I walk down the hall.

Callie's POV

Come on. Come on, pick up Arizona. I throw my phone on the couch when I get Arizona's voicemail; I really need to talk to her. I know she is freaking out about my parents coming; I waited until the very last minute to tell her because I didn't want her chain smoking for a week. Now, I need to tell her that not only are my parents coming, but they are here, and they are going to be at the studio in minutes.

I tried to talk them out of it, but there is no reasoning with my father, he doesn't bend. Arizona is my main concern, but there is also a reason I do not allow my mother to set foot on this lot. My mother is a crazy fan of this show, which really did surprise me at first. I will never forget the first time she saw Derek, Surgeons McDreamy was my mother's favorite and she let him know it.

I know Arizona is doing a scene and I can't just run in, but I was hoping she had her phone on her and I could catch her in between takes. This is going to be bad. I walk out of my trailer and see Carlos and Lucia Torres flying towards me, my younger sister Aria was strutting behind them all decked out in designer everything. Shit.

"Calliope Iphegenia Torres! Do not run in the other direction, we see you!" I know I was the one, who invited them here, but actually seeing them made my instincts kick in, fleeing was the best option. I guess I have to do this; I turn on my heel and brace myself.

I was not prepared for what happened next. My mother cut in front of my father and pulled me into a bear hug. I know the look on my face was priceless, over my mothers shoulder I saw my father grinning at me and Aria was looking at the ground trying to hold her laugh in. Is this that weird calm before a really really bad storm? I step back and try to make sense of what's happening when I see blonde hair turning the corner, head thrown back in laughter, apparently Teddy is saying something hilarious.

Arizona is walking towards us when I see her eyes meet mine and then I watch as blue eyes travel to my parents. Her eyes are wide in horror and I see that she is about to flee so I trap her, if I have to be here, so does she. "Arizona! Hey! Come here I want you to meet my parents!" I yell over as happily as I can, she is going to kill me later.

Arizona's POV

"Oh my God, she is dead." I whisper to Teddy under my breath while faking a smile. "Oh, shut up and go over there, they've seen you, no choice now." Teddy gives me a push toward the group. I can do this, I can do this. I so don't want to do this…wait, are they smiling? I approach the group timidly.

"Ah, this must be the woman keeping my daughter so busy she doesn't have time to call her family." Mr. Torres sticks out his hand while shooting a look towards Callie. "Dad, stop it you know im busy." Callie trys to defend herself.

"Arizona Robbins, its nice to finally meet you all!" I hope I really am a good actress because im putting on my best performance right now. I shake Mr. Torres's hand, looking at Callie is making me anxious, she is smiling but its her nervous smile.

"Hello Arizona I am Lucia, im so glad to meet you. You are just my favorite Dr on the show now! I cant believe Callie is really dating Jess, I mean I have always just loved McDreamy, but you came in and just stole the show for me. Well you and my daughter of course!" I cant even get a word in as this older version of Callie tells me all about our show.

I know the look on my face is extremely telling, but I am in shock. These are not the people I expected to meet when Callie told me about her super Catholic parents, and I definitely didn't think her mother would be a fan of mine. Obviously Callie didn't expect this either. "Um, not that im not thrilled that you guys are being so, what ever this is, but what in the hell is goin on?"

"Well, Mom has been all down with the rainbow ever since she saw that your new love interest was going to be Arizona Robbins…." Aria really was beautiful, the way Callie talked about her they seemed to have a pretty close relationship. "And dad just kept saying he only wants his little girl to be happy, but he needed a 'sit down' with your suitor." Aria and Callie both roll their eyes when she says suitor.

"What? I am your father it is my job to protect you. If this is who you are dating I think I should be allowed a few questions." Carlos was definitely a successful business man, but he didn't seem strict or standoffish like I expected. I thought his request was more than fair, God knows my father will have a million questions for Callie. Growing up with a Marine for a father has scared off more women than id ever admit to Callie, he really never has liked a single one.

Jumping from my thoughts I look over at Callie who has unshed tears in her eyes, im pretty sure they are happy tears but I feel the need to comfort her either way. I ran my hand up and down her arm and then take her hand. "So, you are really okay, okay with all of this?" Callie motions in between me and her.

"Mija, we just want you to be happy honestly." Carlos has unshed tears as well its really heartwarming. "Plus mom just really wants to harass all the actors here, you could tell her you were dating Erica Hann, and she wouldn't care, as long as she got to be here."

Aria was throwing a very familiar smile that Callie happened to be returning to her, while they were looking at their mom. "Oh, nonsense! You know I can't stand her, worst Dr. ever on my show. They almost ruined it for me with her, im glad she's gone."

Callie's mother is all riled up now and the Torres girls are giggling which is making me giggle. I assume they are talking about the actress that was let go right before I came on, she wasn't really a fan favorite. "Alright girls, don't get her started please." Carlos just shakes his had at his girls.

"Well Ms. Robbins I would like to invite you to dinner tonight, I have a few questions I would like to ask, but the most important needs to get out of the way right now." Carlos has a stern look that is making me a little uneasy, but I hold my ground. "Of course, Mr. Torres."

"Are you a vegetarian?" At his question I give a relieved laugh and take his arm steering him towards the parking lot, as everyone else follows behind. "I most certainly am not, and I know where to get the best steak in this town!" I give my biggest dimpled smile and throw Callie a wink over my shoulder. My nerves about meeting her parents are long gone, now I just hope she has the same experience with mine.


	16. Chapter 15

I do not own anything. All rights belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes Im just a fan ( :

*Nope you aren't seeing things, I am updating again. Enjoy ( :

Chapter 15 : "A Little Shocked…"

Callie's POV

"So you don't think it's a good idea to do something elaborate?" It seems desperate times have called for the most desperate of measures. I am currently discussing my plans for a big six month anniversary surprise, for Arizona, with Cristina Yang. What the hell is wrong with me?

"McPerky is gonna squeal and be super annoying the whole next day, which may be what you are into, but I have the unfortunate pleasure of working with her at the crack of dawn tomorrow. Just wait until we are on break in a few weeks." Yep I am regretting this conversation already, but in my defense everyone else is already at the table read.

"Cristina seriously, I just need some perspective! Arizona is, well, she is perfect and I want to show her how amazing these past six months have been." I wave at a few crew members as we walk down the hall towards the room that we have our table reads.

"Fine, get her something shiny; confess all your inner hopes and dreams crap, and then do whatever it is you two do. Happy made up anniversary." Cristina makes a gagging motion with her hand and then throws the door open.

"Thanks Yang!" I yell over my shoulder as we go to our seats. Everyone is chatting and eating lunch I look across from me and see the person ive been waiting to see all day. Arizona is always gorgeous but today she looks radiant, there's just some sort of glow about her. Maybe its just because I got home late last night and she left super early this morning.

Her hair is down and wavy, and she is wearing the light pink scarf I got her last week paired with a very tailored jacket. I assume she has some sort of tight jeans on that make it impossible for my eyes to look anywhere else, but the table is blocking my view.

Our schedules have been very hectic lately, Shonda told us there would be some curve balls coming up soon and our characters haven't had many scenes together as of late. Im not too worried after this long, im used to the writers shaking things up.

The past few episodes have had our characters in a pretty bad place because Arizona's character doesn't want kids. I keep telling Arizona that stuff like this happens all the time to keep the viewers interested, but I can tell she has been stressed about it. That is part of the reason I want to do something special for her.

I cant help but to think back to last month when my family visited. Arizona was great I knew she would be, I was just really surprised at how well my family handled everything. My parents adore her and my sister actually left her phone in her purse the whole evening so I know she approves. My parents visiting brought up the conversation of Arizona's parents. We haven't really talked about them too much and I could sense it was a bit of a touchy subject so I haven't pressed it much.

I realize I have been in a daze staring at Arizona when she gives me a knowing smirk and I feel my phone vibrate.

**Some people consider staring to be rude Calliope.**

Yep. Busted.

**Are you some people?**

I love our flirty relationship I thought it might die down some after living together but its only made everything better.

**Oh no! I find it super sexy when a hot Latina is staring me down. ( ;**

This woman is playing with fire right now.

**I'd rather be going down. **

I can see Arizona's face flush and I see her shift in her seat. Mission accomplished.

**Behave Calliope, you don't want to start something you cant finish.**

I know I have her right where I want her now.

**Oh, but I intend on finishing, and then repeating.**

I watch as Arizona licks her lips, she is typing furiously and then puts her phone down and looks at me with a smirk, and her arms folded across her chest. Apparently she thinks she has won our little text war.

**After this go to my trailer. Be Naked. Wait for me. And Calliope if you start without me there WILL be a price to pay.**

I swallow the lump in my throat. I start to type back when I hear Shonda tell everyone we are about to begin. Yeah, she won.

1 hour later:

The table read was going in a direction I hadn't really seen coming. Our characters were clearly not on the mend like I had hoped. Arizona was shifting nervously in her seat. I looked down to see the scene that was probably the cause of my girlfriend's nervousness. I suddenly was very aware of how this was going to play out. I could feel the tension in the air as we started the en of the scene.

"I love you, everything about you but there's this one thing that I need. I cant change it and I cant ask you to change, I don't want you to change…." Im getting a little choked up at this point.

"I cant be the one that keeps you from having a baby…I love you too, and we can keep going but…." Arizona trails off.

"I don't know where were going!" I say a little louder than intended but it works.

The director cuts in and says this is where we will kiss.

"God what are we gonna do?" I say in almost a whisper.

"Well im gonna get my stuff together…."

"And what we'll just?..."

"We'll see each other at work." Arizona's voice is full of emotion.

"Im so sorry, I love you." I can already sense ill be crying on set this day.

"Me too, me too." Arizona reads her last line and Meredith finishes her last narration. I see a few people wiping their eyes while everyone is clapping. I look up and give Arizona a small smile, I know this is something she was worried about. Our characters were a huge hit and splitting us up may mean one our characters could be leaving…..

Arizona's POV

Callie is trying to look like everything is ok but I know her. This was a shock to her as well, I cant say im floored but I definitely thought our characters would be going in a different direction. Shonda asked me and Callie to hang back which rarely happens so im a little nervous. Callie placed her hand on my lower back and instantly feel better. She just has the ability to calm me down. Its like her super power or something.

"Okay don't kill me! I know that was kind of out of left field." Shonda seems to be in a pretty good mood so im hoping she's not about to crush all my dreams, and say she's killing my character in a fiery plane crash or something.

"Yeah I was a little shocked but that's what a good drama does right?" Callie is good, I need to take pointers at this sucking up thing.

"No need for sucking up Callie, I like you im not doing anything crazy!" Shonda laughs and continues picking up her papers from the table. "And I like you too." Shonda gives me a quick smile before gathering all of her things up. "We don't want to just give your characters a quick happy ending, then there is no more story to tell. I like your characters together very much, but I also need them to have depth. Im sure im gonna get death threats and God only knows what else when this airs but im confident its for the best for Sara and Jess's journey." I feel Callie let out a breath beside me and I let one out as well.

"That being said, I have an idea of what I want to happen and I just thought id let you guys know before the next table read. I want Sara to go through all the ranges of emotion, so we will kinda start with her being sad, but eventually she is going to be just out right pissed at Jess. She had this whole future made up for them in her mind and she's going to feel like Jess just kind of dismissed her dreams." Callie is staring intently at Shonda I can tell she is in full on actor mode, and as inappropriate as it is im kind of getting turned on.

"On the other hand I want Jess to feel like she has done the right thing. I want her to feel like she did what was necessary for Sara to be happy, so she is going to be in a happier place. Im hoping that is where the magic will be, Sara is gonna be extremely mad at the world, and here comes Jess bouncing happily through the hospital. It should make for some great scenes from you two." I cant help the smile that im giving im excited that our characters are growing and it seems that this break up will be for the best right now.

"Well I have to say I was not expecting this when I got here today but im excited, I love any chance to grow as an actor!" Callie is too cute when she gets invested in her work.

"I completely agree! We should have a lot of good scenes coming up." I didn't think I would leave this little conversation feeling better about my job security but its looking that way.

"Alright good, well im glad you two are on board, makes my life much easier!" Shonda starts to walk towards the door and then suddenly turns around. "Oh, and I usually don't make it a point to get involved in my actors love life, but I just thought Id let you know the writers have decided to give Jess a little, shall we say distraction, while her and Sara are apart. Ah, you two are professionals I don't know why im even worrying about this." With that Shonda walked out the door leaving me standing wide eyed beside Callie.

Distraction?

Ok, I can handle this, its what I do. Callie understands, for Gods sake its our job, she has to be ok with this right? I chance a glance towards Callie and see that she has already left the room. Seriously? I grab my purse and see the jewelry box I have tucked away inside.

Well Happy Freakin Anniversary.

I throw open the door to my trailer and throw my purse down on the couch. Talking to myself may seem crazy but it is calming me down. "I mean we are professionals, its not like im going to enjoy kissing this girl, who even knows if ill have to kiss her…..and you know what she could have at least said bye, or ill see you at home. I swear if she thinks im going to take this lying down…." I stop my rambling when I enter the back room of my trailer rose pedals are covering every inch of the bed. Two wine glasses are on the table and my girlfriend is lying on the bed in the sexiest black and purple lingerie I have ever seen.

"I really hope you DO take it lying down, because I have plans for you." My mouth is hanging open and it takes a minute for me to gain my senses back. "Calliope.." She gets up from the bed making my mouth water even more at the sight of her long tan legs. "Shh, I have a lot of work to do if I want to make sure some 'Distraction' doesn't run off with my girlfriend."

Callie pushes me on to the bed and slowly kisses up my body until she reaches my lips. She slowly presses her lips to mine and I feel my whole body tingle. "Happy Anniversary Arizona." I grab Callie's neck and skillfully flip us over so that im straddling her. "Mmm, I believe I was extremely clear when I said you were to be naked. Tisk Tisk Callipoe, you've been very bad…"

*A/N: Okay a little hint next chapter is titled: "Green-Eyed Monster…" Hmmmm….( : Also there are things that will get answered soon...Arizona's parents...the Jewerly box...The Distraction...you know just a few things, if you guys are interested? Lol ( ;


	17. Chapter 16

I do not own anything. All rights belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes Im just a fan ( :

*Hey everyone! I really appreciate the reviews! MaryBou I really love Sasha Alexander so much in fact that if she pops up at Seattle Grace she needs a special part! ( ;…Okay so this 'Distraction' is coming this chapter, it's a Character I really liked…I wish Shonda would have kept them around….ok enough stalling! Go find out who it is!

Chapter 16 "Green-Eyed Monster…."

Callie's POV

It had been a month since our Six month anniversary, and things had changed a lot. The new addition around set had made things tense for me. I had turned to just completely avoiding Arizona and the 'Distraction' as much as possible. At home I had become pretty distant which I knew was really bugging Arizona. Walking towards the set I decided to hang back until I was absolutely needed.

"Hey Mark, what's up? I thought you were off today?" Im surprised Mark is hanging around on his day off that never happens. "I am, I just had to do some voice overs for some of the OR scenes." Mark was intently staring at something I couldn't see until I stepped to the side of where he was standing. Casting my view to where he was looking I immediately turned back around facing him.

"Um, I know you don't want hear this, but she is beyond hot." Mark was pointing at the woman standing beside my girlfriend. "Shut it Mark." I had warned him from day one not to mention the woman's extreme hotness around me.

"I know I just cant help it, I mean if I was you id be having some serious fantasies going on! You know, a little Blondie on…well, Blondie action." I swat Marks arm as he continues to laugh at his very bad joke.

"I mean it Mark, I already have to do a scene with them today you are not helping!" I raise my eyebrow in a way I know will get the point across. "Alright Torres, calm down. Honestly, im really surprised at how well you are handling this. I want to slam Avery into a wall every time I see him touching Lexie during scenes." Mark really has it bad for little Grey.

"That's different though, you won't tell Lexie how you feel, Arizona is mine." I sneak a glance towards Arizona and then snap my head back to Mark when I see her look my way. "Yours? Wow, possessive much?" Mark laughs and I cant help but join him, I must sound like a crazy lady.

"What's so funny?" Teddy had just walked up to us. "Callie is trying to talk herself into not killing the poor new girl." Mark said as he threw me a wink. "Mark!" I held out a warning finger towards him. "I am not going to kill her. Actually, I think this is great." I say a little too cheerfully. Teddy raised her eyebrows and Mark choked on the water he had just inhaled. "You do? Hot headed, fiery Latina, Ms. Jump to conclusions first-Say sorry later- Torres? You are ok with that hot girl kissing your girlfriend?" Teddy knew I was full of shit.

"Okay, maybe not, but I am happy Arizona is getting a good storyline out of all this. We have had some really good scenes." I peek around Mark and see Arizona staring directly at me. I shouldn't be hiding from my girlfriend, I really shouldn't, but I just haven't perfected my non jealous attitude towards her new "distraction" yet, and after thoroughly embarrassing myself during our last scene I haven't really been ready to face either of them. I may have knocked off my tray during a cafeteria scene last week, right at the moment they were about to kiss. It was a total accident.

When Shonda had talked about this I thought it would be easy, I definitely didn't think I was going to have to do scenes with the two of them constantly. Its one thing to sit through table reads and hear what's going to happen, it's a whole new ball game to watch another woman kiss your girlfriend in front of you. I have to say I haven't had to act out the animosity part of playing Sara lately.

"So who is the hot girl?" I hadn't noticed Cristina walk up behind us. "You guys look like you are about to jump her, for some sort of gang initiation." It still amazed me that Yang could find a box of cereal on set at all times; she was currently munching away on a box now.

"Lucy Fields, I think her characters name is Dr. Taylor. I can't wait for her McNickname im sure she will have one." Mark was a manwhore; I can't help my snort that comes out. "She has to be here long enough to get one." I hear the director calling my name. I take a breath, I can do this, I can do this! Can Shonda please send Dr. Taylor to Africa or something? Ugh.

Arizona's POV

"Yeah, I really enjoyed my time in New York. I have to say getting back on stage would be great at some point! I just love the thrill of it all, but I can't complain I sort of have it made here. Im staying as long as they will have me." I continued my conversation with Lucy after looking over to see the growing group staring us down.

They could at least try to not be so obvious. Mark was clearly undressing her, Yang was most likely figuring out ways to torment her, and Callie looked like she was going to throw her off a bridge. Teddy looked like she had just walked into the discussion as usual.

"I saw you on stage a few times and I thought you were amazing! I think you should definitely come back to New York sometime, who knows, maybe we could do something together!" Lucy was full of energy, it was refreshing to be around an actor taking everything in with new eyes. After a while sometimes you forget how exciting this all really is. I couldn't help but smile back at her. "That sounds like a plan."

"What plans are we over here making?" I hadn't noticed Callie come over to the set. "Oh Hi, Ms. Ramirez! I was just talking to Arizona about coming back to the stage in New York."

I tilted my head and watched Callie trying to gauge her reaction. She was trying so hard to be nice, it had been a little amusing to see her squirm. Last week the tray "accident" hadn't gone unnoticed, especially when it happened two more times after that.

"Ah I see, well she is an exceptional actress, so I hear." Callie threw a smirk my way.

This is a change from her running the opposite direction anytime she sees us on set. I give her a stern look, she better not be trying to bully Lucy. My stubborn Latina has clearly been a green- eyed monster as of late, but until now she has mostly just avoided me, this…this is new, and im not sure if I should be impressed or afraid.

"Oh, she is amazing. I have never felt so welcome. I have done mostly stage work so this is all new to me. I don't know what I would have done if I didn't get such an amazing acting partner." Lucy gave me a wink.

"Awww, yeah, Arizona sure knows how to make her costars feel welcome!" Callie is doing her fake voice, I narrow my eyes at her.

I am relieved when the director Tony, quickly cut in. "So, I was thinking in this scene it might kind of make it a little more awkward if when Sara comes to tell Jess she needs her apartment key back, Rachael asks if she should leave. Then Arizona you can kind of improvise, you know grab her arm and pull her back, or something, when you read your line. Play with it, we want this scene to come across as humorous because we know Jess is trying to make Sara jealous."

We all get in our places, we are currently shooting on the set that is used for the Peds floor. Im standing with Lucy and Callie is supposed to come storming towards us. Hopefully we get this in a few takes.

Scene:

"Action!"

Sara turns the corner, her eyes narrow when she sees Dr. Taylor laughing and rubbing her hand up and down Jess's arm. Picking up her pace she walks towards where they are leaning against the nurse's station.

"Hey, you got a minute?" Sara asks while staring intently at Jess.

"Sara, hey! Yeah, sure what's up?" Jess replies with a big smile.

"I ugh, I wanted to see if I could have my apartment key back. I have, a thing…..(Sara looks at Dr. Taylor) I mean someone, yeah I uh, have someone coming by, and I need it…back." Sara glances to the ground after her rambling speech.

"Um wow, ok babe, im just gonna go.." Rachael starts to walk away from Jess.

Suddenly Jess pulls Rachael hard into her side wrapping her arm tightly around her waist.

"No, its fine, Sara needs her key back for her….thing… and or person, of course she can have it back." Jess smiles at Sara. "I'll give it to you when my shift ends."

"Yeah, whatever, it's cool, take your time, you seem very busy." Sara glares at Rachael.

"No don't be silly, I don't want to keep your _thing_ waiting, _whoever_ it is." Jess keeps her smile.

"Okay, im definitely going to go now, ill see you later babe." Rachael kisses Jess on the cheek and walks off.

Sara and Jess stand staring at each other neither one making the first move.

"I have…." Sara starts.

"Patients, yeah me too." Jess finishes and they both walk in different directions.

"CUT!"

End of Scene.

"Ok wow that was really good you guys! I just need you to do it a few more times so that I can get a few different shots. Don't change a thing!" Im glad our director is pleased because I wasn't sure if I was going in the right direction. When I pulled Lucy in I saw Callie clench her fists, I feel a tiny bit bad but its pay back for how she has been acting lately. Not to mention her little jabs earlier.

After doing the scene for what felt like a thousand more times we were finally finished for the night. "Do you want to just ride with me home, no point in taking both cars if we just have to be here at the same time in the morning." I ask Callie as we walk towards our trailers.

"I have a few things to do before I go home, im good." There it was the "Im good" phrase she only threw that out when she was anything but good. Maybe I had been a little insensitive, im sure I would not be a happy camper if the roles were reversed. Now I feel like a complete idiot. Great.

Callie's POV:

Okay, so maybe I have been acting weird, but I mean I can't help the fact that I don't want anyone touching my girlfriend. That doesn't make me crazy that makes me very human! Plus, Arizona was doing a little extra in the scene today. God, I really am not going to be able to handle many more weeks of this. My girlfriend is certainly rubbing off on me, because I want to get a ton of bricks and start swinging in a certain direction.

I wasn't in the mood to ride home with Arizona so I found Mark and vented to him until he kicked me out, telling me to go home and "get it on". I can't even think about sex right now, every time I think of sex with Arizona, somehow I end up thinking about Lucy kissing her. I seriously need a freaking brick!

Pulling into the driveway I see what I had been hoping for, all the lights were off. Hopefully she was asleep and I could avoid the inevitable fight that im sure was going to come from today's events. I don't want to fight but ive been kind of avoiding her at work and when we are home I can't help but be distant. She will bring all that up and I know my defense will be anger. Im working on communicating but lately anger has been the dominate emotion for me.

I put all of my things down and quietly get my pajamas on. Arizona is on her side facing away from me. Even though im mad I can't help but take in the intoxicating smell of her hair mixed with the faint smell of her perfume from the day. It's always something that soothes me to sleep. Fighting the urge to roll over and wrap my arms around her I turn on my side so that I too am facing the opposite direction.

"On a scale of 1 to 10." Arizona does this, when she knows im mad she just randomly asks on a scale of 1 to 10. I don't even have a clue how she rates my answers in her head but she always needs to know and I never question her.

"7" I answer back.

"You've never been above a 5." It was a very true statement.

"You've never pissed me off." Another true statement, this 7 had grown over a few weeks though and before today it was barely a 4.

"I may have been a bit of an ass today." Arizona hadn't moved an inch.

"You may have." I rolled over on my other side facing her back.

She rolled over too. "You've been one a bit longer."

Arizona suddenly looked very sad. "I never really thought about how I would feel if it were you with someone else."

I moved my hand and tucked strands of loose hair behind her ear. I let out a long breath. "This is going to be difficult, I mean we are going to be doing this for years. The show is amazing but we know it wont last forever. Im going to have to get used to you having kissing scenes, and….oh my god sex scenes! Ugh I hadn't thought of that." I slapped my forehead, this was not a perk of dating an actor.

Arizona let out a soft giggle. "How do you think I feel? You are a freaking sex symbol! I cant even read at magazine without everyone talking about how hot you are. Not to mention im sure the will be knocking down our door to get you half naked on the big screen when the time comes. This is not what I expected."

I looked at Arizona intently. "Do you think you can handle this?" I didn't want the answer if it was the wrong one, but I needed to know now.

Without hesitation Arizona replied. "I have never been as sure about anything in my life Calliope. We will just learn to deal with it."

I pulled Arizona into me and slowly kissed her. I wanted her to feel the love I had for, because I knew I hadn't exactly shown her much of it over the past few weeks. "Im sorry ive been so distant."

Pulling back Arizona nestled in close to me and kissed my neck. " Me too. Okay, now scale of 1 to 10."

I chuckled lightly into her hair I don't think I could ever go to sleep above a 4 with something this beautiful beside me. "2 Arizona."

I felt her relax into my arms. "Oh, but if you value that poor girls life, don't make it any harder for her. I know there are more kissing scenes and im not sure I can control myself if I get to an 8."

Arizona's giggle vibrates my chest. "I don't know what your are talking about Calliope."

"Mhmm, im sure you don't, I love you Arizona."

"I love you too, my little Green-Eyed monster."

A/N: Sooo the distraction has been revealed, but she may not be as innocent as she seems …..Oh, and next chapter will have sexy times! Oh boy, will there be. Lol ….Sorry to be such a tease ( ;


	18. Chapter 17

I do not own anything. All rights belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes Im just a fan ( :

*Okay I really wanted to get this chapter up tonight…Iim excited to hear what you guys think…

Enjoy!

Chapter 17 : "Tides Will Turn…"

Arizona's POV:

"It's not that I mind, it's not that at all. Im glad Callie came around, really, I just…" I was looking for the right way to word what I had been feeling these past two weeks. Teddy was looking at me motioning with her fork for me to continue.

"Uhh, I don't know Teddy, I guess im just a teeny tiny bit…a small, barely even really there…."

Teddy threw her fork down onto her salad. "For Gods sake, you're a jealous mess Arizona!" I can't believe Teddy just screamed that throughout the whole restaurant, I closed my mouth and gave the couple beside us a dimpled smile.

"Oh my God, Teddy! Seriously?"

Teddy shrugs her shoulders and picks her fork back up. "What? You know its true! You have been sulking for the past two weeks. It's extremely clear that you are now the green-bellied snake or whatever you two call it."

"One, it's the Green-Eyed monster, and two I am so not jealous! I just cant stand her drooling over every little thing Callie says, or does. How did it go from Callie wanting to kill this girl, to them being all _'Oooo lets go to the theater, Oh my God we have to fly to New York to see that play'_? I've done plays! I like the freakin theater too!"

I realize I am being a little loud so I lower my voice. "I mean its weird right? Being best friends with the woman who goes to work and kisses your girlfriend everyday, what if Callie wants to do some kind of freaky thing and bring Lucy into our bedroom? Oh God, I am so not willing to share my girlfriend, that is not happening!"

"Arizona! Okay, you are really getting out of hand with this. Luckily I am your best friend and I know how to talk a crazy person off of a ledge, when its very obvious they are about to jump off!" I just glare at Teddy and cross my arms.

"First of all, you are the one who begged Callie to get closer to Lucy because you were tired of the weirdness, right?"

"Yes, but…."

Teddy held up a hand. "No, im not done. You wanted them to be friends, and now you're mad because they are?"

"No, I just…"

Teddy's hand shot back up. "Not finished, I know, you do not like the fact that Callie and Lucy have hit it off, because of the whole stage acting stuff, but Arizona, Callie Torres IS Broadway. You know how amazing she is; she won a freaking Tony Award! You can't be surprised that Lucy has a celeb crush on her, hell who doesn't?"

I waited a second making sure Teddy was actually going to let me talk. "I know, it's just…..I just thought she would still kind of care that I'm kissing someone else, not befriend them." I know I sound childish, but when it comes to Callie I really, really don't like sharing my toys!

"Robbins, suck it up! I see Callie stare at you when no one is around. She looks at you, the way every woman dreams of being looked at." Teddy threw cash down on the table and got up. "Come on, lets go, I cant watch you pout anymore. It's like someone kicked a puppy." I can't help the small grin that spreads across my face, my best friend knows how to kick me into gear.

Callie's POV:

"What are you so giddy 'bout? It is 10 p.m. we have been here for four more hours than we were supposed to be, and the coffee carts left an hour ago. You have no reason to be giddy!" Oh Bailey was always going to be Bailey; you have to love her though.

"I'm just excited about going to New York! I love the city so much; I haven't been back in almost a year. I have so many shows I want to see and we have an entire week off, so I will be enjoyin myself, if ya know what I mean." I give Bailey a little hip bump that she does not seem to enjoy at all but I still can't help the laugh I let out. It is so easy to get under Bailey's skin.

"I in no way, shape, or form, need to hear about what you do in privacy. I thought Robbins was doing some scenes this week though, she figure out some way to get them done before you leave?" Bailey was waiting on my answer when I saw a familiar head of blond wavy curls coming my way.

"Uh, no, uh…not exactly…" I was trying to figure out a way to explain to Bailey when the blond jumped into our conversation.

"Hey, Callie, Miranda." Lucy gave a head nod to the shorter woman and smiled back at me. "So our flight leaves tomorrow morning at 9, should I pick you up or just meet you at the airport?"

"Um, we can meet there that's fine." I gave a quick smile and looked back down at my notes I had for the scene we were about to shoot.

"Wait you two are going to New York? Together?" Bailey had her eyes narrowed on Lucy.

"Yep! Sure are its going to be a lot of fun." Lucy gave me a wink and then headed back towards the director.

Bailey turned to me, crap I hate the Bailey stare! "Torres!"

The director yelled over to where I and Bailey were standing. "Lets go you two! I know everyone is ready to get out of here, last scene!"

"Um, let's go Bailey!" I quickly moved around her, I was not in the mood for a Bailey lecture, and I definitely couldn't get a lie past the Bailey stare.

Last scene and then off to New York for a whole week! I didn't realize how excited I would be for this trip until Lucy had suggested it to me.

Arizona's POV:

Does it make me crazy if I possibly stole a duplicate key to my girlfriends New York home, maybe flew across country the same day as my girlfriend, and was now at the back door of her house like some crazy nut job? Well then call me crazy because here I am.

I don't actually remember doing all of that this morning, everything is a blur since Callie woke up and left to meet Lucy. Maybe I really am going crazy but I know something is up. Callie has been super strange lately and this last minute New York trip seems like the reason why.

I honestly have no clue if this is even where she is staying; I just know she told me about this house a few times, when I mentioned my parents lived in New York now. She had told me if I ever wanted to use it to feel free, so that's what this is right? Or, im just some crazy woman staring through my girlfriends all glass back door.

Im starting to think I may have been way off base when I hear a car shut off its engine at the front of the house. Two car doors slam shut and I hear faint giggling as the front door gets thrown open.

I want to move, I feel like whatever I am about to see is going to completely shatter my heart into a thousand pieces, but I cant move. Callie couldn't do this to me. Calliope, my Calliope would never do this to me. My eyes go wide and I feel like my heart has been ripped from my chest at the same time, I feel the immediate urge to throw up.

Callie entered the living room obviously drunk, dressed in the tightest black dress I have ever seen her in. She had just kicked off extremely high sexy black heels. She was slowly pulling down her dress, revealing a matching red lace bra and panties set, I had never seen before.

I would have been unbelievably aroused if it hadn't been for the fact that she was motioning for someone to come to her with one beckoning finger.

I grabbed my stomach and wanted to run, cry, scream, beat the shit out off them both, but I couldn't. I couldn't move I just stood there motionless, tears streaming down my face, not able to move an inch.

Lucy stalked towards Callie, towards my Calliope, with a look I recognized; as much as I wanted to look away I kept watching. This couldn't be happening. Lucy slid the straps of her dress down and let it fall to the floor, revealing that she was wearing nothing at all underneath. Of course she wasn't. Callie smirked at her like she did with me, that look was only for me.

Callie grabbed Lucy fiercely and kissed her with more passion than she had kissed me with in a while. Her finger tips dug into Lucy's skin up and down her body leaving red marks everywhere she touched her. She moved to sucking on her neck while Lucy threw her head back in ecstasy. Lucy was clawing at Callie's back, and that's when Callie grabbed her thighs and pulled her legs up around her waist.

Callie walked them towards the kitchen which is where I was currently standing at the back door. Apparently Callie didn't care if anyone could see through the entire bottom half of her house. There was a loud bang and Lucy let out a moan and then laughed into Callie's shoulder, as Callie slammed her up against the floor-to-ceiling glass window, right beside where I stood.

Apparently too drunk, or too into what she was doing to care to look outside, I watched as Lucy removed Callie's bra and started massaging her breasts. My breasts. Callie bit down on her shoulder as she thrust two fingers hard into Lucy. The glass was shaking and I could hear Lucy calling out Callie's name and Callie moaning hers in return. I wanted to move, I wanted to run, but I was so in shock I just couldn't.

Callie picked up her speed and I could see Lucy thrusting her hips to match Callie's movements as her bare ass was pushed up against the glass, again and again. Callie must have finished her work, because Lucy let out a loud scream, and her head dropped to Callie's shoulder. I watched as Callie brushed back Lucy's hair and kissed a trail up and down her neck like she had done many times to me before.

I finally found my will to move, as I took a step, a loud crack from a breaking branch under my shoe alerted them to my presence. My eyes shot up and instantly met dark brown ones staring back at me, with Lucy still wrapped securely around her waist.

"Jesus Christ! What the hell Arizona?" I shot straight up out of bed running one hand through my hair while the other one rested over my rapidly beating heart. It felt like I couldn't catch my breath and it was taking a while for my surroundings to register where I was.

"Arizona! What the hell was that?"

Flashes of Callie and Lucy were still invading my mind and I couldn't get a grip. I felt tears stinging my eyes and I could hear myself repeating the same words over and over. "How could you?"

"How could I what? Arizona, look at me! It was a nightmare, you are ok." I knew it was Callie's voice but it was just not making sense. Callie was in New York….with Lucy. Right?

"Hey, it was a dream, okay? It's alright. Come here." I finally let my eyes land on Callie and realization started to hit me. "You are here? And..and..and not in New York?" I say groggily.

Callie lets out a small laugh. "Well I am here, and I _was_ asleep until some crazy lady with night terrors slapped me across the face."

At this I finally take in Callie's face and her cheek was blood red. "Oh my God Callie. I am so sorry. Let me go get you ice."

"Arizona, im fine. You hit like a girl anyways." Callie flashes me a megawatt smile and I suddenly put everything together.

"I...I had a dream you…you and Lucy." At the thought of my dream I started to feel sick again. I can't believe I had let my jealousy manifest itself like this.

"Hey, come here." Callie pulled me so close that our noses were almost touching; it felt unbelievable to be in her arms and know it was real. "It was a dream, a nightmare, I am right here. Tomorrow I _am_ going to New York with Lucy, but then she is going to visit her _family_ and _I_ am going to get my house ready for the amazing week I have planned."

"Amazing even though I won't be there?" I know I am pouting but I don't care, im allowed after the torture I just went through.

"Amazing, because I got all of your scenes moved to tomorrow so that you could finish up and fly out tomorrow night." Callie nuzzled her nose against mine. "That is if _you_ want to spend a whole week with me? I guess I could always find something else to do." Callie rolled on her back and folded her hands in her lap.

"After the dream I just had that is not something to joke about at all! Wait, my scenes are with Bailey how did you get her to agree to pull another all day shoot?"

"I have my ways; I also bribed the producers to change her schedule without her knowing so you may be in for a rough day." Callie has her please don't be mad face on.

"Bailey is going to be a monster! Oh well its worth it if I get to spend the rest of the week with you! I would absolutely love to go, so much so, that I want to show you what we will be doing every chance we get." I get on top of her and pull my shirt off.

Callie's POV:

A slap to the face is not exactly how I thought id like to wake up every night but if it leads to what is taking place at this moment, ill take a punch.

Arizona had us both naked in record time, and is now straddling me with her legs on the outside of mine. She starts running her hands slowly up and down my body leaving marks all over me as she goes along. The look in her eyes is almost scary intense, except that it is just unbelievably hot.

The room is eerily quiet and I haven't even tried to move because Arizona is worshiping my body like it's the last time she will see it. Her hands grab the flesh at my hips and she massages her hands down hard in a circular motion. My hips roll up and she slams them back down with a force that just makes me want to seek contact even more.

I feel her hot wet kiss across my jaw line and down my neck, while she is dragging her nails up and down my thighs. I don't know what has gotten into her but it is driving me insane. Suddenly I feel her body land flush against mine and her thigh found its way to my center. She gently rocked her center against my thigh as I did the same to hers, I could feel how wet she was as her arousal coated my leg.

I ran my hands up and down her back, and then I pushed down roughly a few times when I grabbed her ass. Arizona threw her head back and I couldn't believe how turned on this woman could make feel. "Mmmm, Callie, shit that feels amazing." I could feel her clit throbbing against my thigh every time I pushed her down.

"I love you." The words came out as a whisper as I grabbed her neck and pulled her down to meet my lips. I kissed her with everything I could possibly have. I bit down lightly on her bottom lip as I ground her ass down hard making her center ride my thigh.

"Stop….stop…im close." Arizona's body was reacting exactly how I wanted it to and I didn't want to stop, I wanted her to cum… hard. "Cal…Callie…mmm…. slow down." As much as I didn't want to I slowed my movements.

I felt Arizona get off of me and I followed her with my eyes as she walked over to the far side of the room. My body was humming I was so close, and I had no idea what was going on. "Arizona." It came out a little breathier than I wanted but I was ready to explode.

"Come here Calliope." I did as she asked and I watched as she pulled back our floor length curtains to reveal the large floor-to-ceiling windows that lined the wall. "Um, what exactly are we doing?" I didn't know Arizona was such an exhibitionist. I admit I had kinda hoped one day I would get to do something like this when I had the windows installed, but I never actually thought it would happen. "You are going to fuck me against the window." I could not believe those words had just come out of her mouth I didn't hesitate to pick her up and throw her legs around my waist.

I could feel her arousal on my stomach and it made my entire body tingle. I eased her back against the cold glass trying to be easy with her. I felt her nails dig into my back as her center rocked against my stomach making it hard to think. "Hard Calliope."

The look in her eyes was all I needed. I pushed her against the window and I slipped my hand in between us thrusting three fingers inside her, she was so wet I glided in.

I had my arm around her waist holding her up, as my fingers slammed in and out of her, my thumb flicked her clit furiously. The glass was shaking so violently I thought it was going to break but I didn't care in that moment all I cared about was staring into her eyes, and giving her exactly what she wanted. Arizona was moaning extremely loudly and I couldn't help but to do the same. This was the most intense sex of my life.

Arizona was scratching and biting at my back and neck, and it was almost primal. I felt her walls starting to pull my fingers in deeper and I knew she was close. I thrust two more times and I felt her body shake as she slammed down on my hand. "Fuck, Calliope… Im about to…"

Before I knew what was happening Arizona pushed us off of the glass window and we fell back onto the bed with me still deep inside her. I felt two fingers enter me at an intense pace. "Shit Arizona!" I was so close I could feel my orgasm about to hit me.

I started moving my thrusts to match Arizona's speed. I felt her inner walls close tightly around my fingers again and I started curling them hitting the spot I knew would send her over the edge. "Mmmm…Mmmm…im…coming Callliieee…." Arizona shook but still managed to hit the spot I needed her too. I felt warm liquid run down my hand as Arizona rocked on my fingers riding out her orgasm just as I followed right behind her.

I don't even remember us moving but we must have because when I opened my eyes, Arizona was laying beside me with her eyes shut and a huge grin on her face. I was still trying to control my breathing at this point. "What…What the hell was that?" I breathed out.

"Oh that? It was just me claiming what was mine." Arizona opened one eye and looked at me.

"Uh, okay. Well can you claim me more often?" I let out a soft chuckle as I felt her drape her leg over mine.

"Let's just call it your send off present, you know, something to think about on your long plane ride tomorrow."

Oh I will think of nothing else until I get to do that again.

A/N : I hope you guys liked it! Next chapter…Jewelry box…and finally Arizona's parents! ( :


	19. Chapter 18

I do not own anything. All rights belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes Im just a fan ( :

*Hey everyone! I had a very long weekend, which may have included more wine and less Grey's lol…but im back. Capshawfan1981, Thank you so much for your kind words. I am also a very big fan of your work! This chapter is almost all Arizona I wanted to clear up a few things. Enjoy!

Chapter 18: "Thinking Back…"

Arizona's POV

I hate flying. I really hate it, but knowing at the end of this long trip in a metal death trap, I will be spending an entire week with the most amazing woman on Earth makes everything worth it. This morning was brutal, cramming a weeks worth of dialogue into one day was not easy, especially when I had a very angry Bailey on my hands.

I appreciate everything Callie did for me to fly out as soon as possible, but leaving me with a pissed off Bailey was almost cruel. Especially after the send off I gave her last night and again this morning. Smiling to myself I think of the amazing sex we had. I feel a little guilty that I basically branded Callie with sex, but that dream felt too real. It was only right that I left her with a few well placed marks, and memories to keep me on her mind.

I know that I talked to her right before I got on the plane, but I still miss her like crazy. She had just landed; I guess news of her arrival spread like wild fire. I shouldn't have much of a problem with paparazzi because of the late hour ill be arriving. It feels weird to even have to worry about things like that, but my life is very different these days. A tap on my shoulder pulls me from my thoughts, and I remove my earphones.

"Hi, I'm sorry to bother you, but would it be possible for me to get an autograph?" A woman leaned across the isle with a pen and paper. "Sure, what's your name?" I smile at the woman and write her a quick message.

"Traveling alone? I don't mean to pry I just wondered…" The woman looks down blushing; I assume she's asking about Callie.

"Yeah, im alone this trip." I hand her back her paper.

"Oh, so the magazines are correct? That's a shame, have a nice flight." She leans back in her seat and I put my earphones back in slightly confused.

I glance back over at the woman and see a magazine on her lap. After further investigation I make out the cover, it was a picture of me and Callie with a line dividing us down the middle. The headline reads "Is Real Life Picking Up Where Their Characters Left Off?"

Sitting back in my chair I let out a breath, I'm not angry, I knew what to expect when we went public. It's just weird to see my face plastered across a tabloid. Suddenly I have a panicking thought, my parents.

I had a wonderful child hood, sure we moved around a lot, but that came with being a military brat. I didn't mind moving when I was younger because I had Tim, my brother. He was a year older than me and was my best friend. It wasn't something I talked about much, I had grieved, and I wasn't a basket case who still had tons of issues. He died in Iraq serving his country, and it was the hardest thing I had ever been through, but I got through it.

Getting through it though, doesn't mean I'll ever be over it. I have his memory and I honor him everyday, by being the best person I can be. I know he would have wanted me to carry on this way. I haven't really talked to Callie about him much but she knows the basics. Its not that I can't talk to her about it, I just know what that conversation will bring up. I had come close to telling her more about Tim a few times, our six month anniversary being the closest, but then I decided to wait.

Callie has been amazing about not questioning why she hasn't met my parents yet. I want her to meet them I do, but im so nervous about what this will all mean. My parents are great people. When I came out to them, I also decided to declare that Tim and I were done hoping from school to school. Surprisingly both of my parents were more than okay with both of my declarations. My father said it didn't matter who I loved as long as I was still the person he raised me to be, and my mother claimed she knew all along, naturally.

As great as my parents are, they never really liked the fame side to my career choice. Tim had joked that I would be on all the covers of my mom's favorite gossip magazines and that was not something she was too keen on. I know her and my dad only want what's best for me, that's why I have been holding off on introducing them to Callie.

Sure, Callie is what's best for me and will surely win them over, but she is on a whole different level of celebrity than I am. Her fan base is extremely large, and while I know mine is quickly catching up, (something I have to pinch myself about everyday) Callie's has been there for years. The details of her life have been the story on the front page of magazines a million times, and the press have hounded her and made up stories time and time again. For me, and by extension my family, it's all new.

I had made a phone call home the day after our interviews aired on Private Session, to say my parents were less than thrilled is an understatement. My father didn't have much to say and mom had way too much. I truly believe they are happy for me, my mom had said one positive thing during that conversation, in her own way: 'If Arizona told the world before her parents it has to be serious'. But I know they have real concerns.

When it was just me and Callie it didn't affect anyone else but us. Letting the world in means my family will most likely be put under the microscope at some point. I know my parents are just mostly concerned about what happened to Tim being brought up. It was hard enough dealing with it in local newspapers, let alone it being part of my story, every time they do a piece on me.

I look in my purse and pull out my wallet. Opening it, I slide out the picture of Timothy I always look at to comfort me. His eyes matched mine but he always had a glint of mischievousness behind his. I always teased him that he was only half as cute as me because he only had one dimple. Putting the picture back in my bag I see the jewelry box I had stashed, I wanted to keep it in my drawer at home, but I was afraid Callie would find it.

Opening it I can't help but smile at the beautiful Princess cut diamond ring, set on a Platinum band with diamonds all around it. I remember the day I went with Tim to pick it out; he was on leave for a week and came out to LA to spend his time with me. He just knew he was in love and wouldn't listen to any of our family when they told him to wait.

I thought Stephanie was nice enough, I just never really thought she was the one for Tim, but his excitement was infectious so I couldn't say no when he asked me go ring shopping. We had looked at what felt like hundreds of stores and finally in the very last store I was willing to go in for the day, we saw it. Tim was a guys guy through and through so rings were pretty much all the same to him, but when I saw it my heart dropped.

It was perfect; simple, yet complex, beautiful but not overbearing. Tim saw the way my eyes lit up when I saw it and he said if it made Stephanie smile like that, she couldn't say no to him.

Three weeks after Tim had been out to visit me, he called me sounding more broken than I had ever heard him. Stephanie had told him she couldn't be an army wife it wasn't what she was cut out to do. He was so sad, but he said he couldn't help but laugh at the fact, he hadn't even asked her to marry him yet. "Cant be an Army Wife, without a Soldier." I can still hear him saying that. I never asked him why he didn't ask her, I like to think deep down he knew she wasn't the one.

A year after Tim died; I finally had the courage to open his box of belongings, my Dad had said were for me. There were pictures and things he had kept, but the jewelry box caught my eye, there was a letter addressed to me, it was dated the same day we had talked about Stephanie leaving him.

When I opened the letter I had to hold back my tears. He wrote that no matter how many times he tried, he could never look at that ring, the way he saw me look at it, and it didn't feel right to give it to someone who didn't deserve it. He made a joke about this not being creepy because, "Even weirdo's who marry their relatives, wouldn't give each other this nice a ring." He always made light of a situation in some way.

He went on to say that really he just wanted me to have it because he knew when I found the right girl, this would be what id want her to have, and that he couldn't wait to dance so hard at my wedding. I wanted to tell Callie about my brother and I thought about showing her the ring on our anniversary, but I was afraid it would bring the day down, and I really didn't want that. I also didn't want her to freak out and think I was asking her to marry me. I don't know if that's even something she is ready to talk about yet. I look at the ring one more time before closing it. I never really thought I would find someone that I would want to give this ring to, but every time I look at it now, the only feeling I get is the exact one I have when I look at my Calliope.

* * *

Callie's POV

Coffee is usually my best friend. I love coffee. It has helped me through many tough days on set, been the reason for me seeing my beautiful girlfriend smile in the morning, but right now coffee is scaring the shit out of me.

Okay maybe not actual coffee, but the fact that I looked up Arizona's parent's number, and asked them to meet me for coffee, without Arizona knowing.

I wouldn't normally do something this bold behind her back, but I just couldn't wait anymore. I love her, and she loves me, and if there is some reason why she won't even talk to me about them id like to fix it. Sitting here waiting on them to arrive, I start to think this was impulsive and stupid and I could possibly be ending my relationship right now.

God sometimes I really just don't want to be happy do I? Arizona is going to be pissed. Why would I do this? Okay, I know why. I want their blessing. Maybe its way too soon, maybe I am jumping the gun, but I want to marry Arizona Robbins more than anything in this world. If there is some reason that Mr. and Mrs. Robbins have for not wanting me to be with their daughter then I need to know now, because I am determined to fight for her, and fight for their approval.

I hear the café door open and I immediately recognize Daniel and Barbra Robbins from the pictures I had seen. Please let this go okay, and please let me at least get a chance to ask Arizona even if she says no, I just need a chance…

TBC

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this! I will try to update as soon as possible ( :


End file.
